We are Golden
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: Obviously this is an AU. To summarize, they're already in their late twenties coping with changing relationships and solving past issues. Ronon/Keller, John/Teyla, Rodney/Vega, Lorne/cadman & Mike/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Jennifer Keller:** 25, Pediatrician. Graduated from high school when she was only 16 years old. Spent only three years in college. Another three in Medical school and then finished her residency at the age of 24. She and Ronon have been bestfriends since they were both little. Laura was her roommate in college and they quickly became bestfriends.

**Ronon Dex Emmagan:** 27, Architect and owner of a construction company. Teyla is his Fraternal twin. He and Jennifer have been bestfriends since they were both little. He and his bestfriend John met when they joined the same fraternity. He met his girlfriend Melena two years ago at the hospital where Jennifer was finishing the last year of her residency.

**Teyla Emmagan:** 27, Owns her own after-school program for kids (homework club). Fraternal twin of Ronon. She met John when he came home with Ronon for Thanksgiving; they had a very serious but long-distance relationship which ended. She has a son, Torren, with Kanaan.

**John Sheppard:** 27, Pilot. Older Cousin of Laura Cadman. Lived with her family because he couldn't stand his own. Met Ronon during Greek rush and became bestfriends. He fell in love with Teyla when Ronon invited him for Thanksgiving

**Laura Cadman:** 25, S.W.A.T.. Younger cousin of John Sheppard. Tagged along with him and his friends. Has always been treated as one of the guys. She and Jennifer were roommates in college and became bestfriends.

**Evan Lorne:** 26, S.W.A.T.. He and John have been friends since high school. Has had a crush on Laura Cadman but since she's John's cousin, she's hands off.

**Mike Branton:** 30, Lawyer. Met Elizabeth while working on a case with her.

**Elizabeth Weir:** 28, FBI linguist. She and Teyla were sorority sisters and best friends. Met Mike Branton during a case they were both working on.

**Alicia Vega:** 25, Assistant Astrophysicist. Rodney's assistant.

**Rodney McKay:** 30, Astrophysicist. He and Carson have been friends since highschool.

**Carson Beckett:** 31, Doctor. Met Jennifer at the hospital where she had her residency. Rodney's bestfriend.

**Kate Heightmeyer**: 29, FBI psychologist who had an affair with Elizabeth's fiancé.

**Melena Durand**: 26, Nurse. Ronon's girlfriend.

Obviously this is an AU. This story will have a few flashbacks. And the titles will have song titles to reflect the chapters. To summarize, they're already in their late twenties coping with changing relationships and solving past issues.


	2. Chapter 2: I could Get Used to This

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "I Could Get Used to This" by The Veronicas_

**February 13, 2010:**

"You've got a puddle of drool on your pillow, Jen." Ronon says to her as he plops down on her bed beside her, tugging on her blanket.

"Mmmm… that's hot!" Jennifer says in a groggy voice. She turns her head and adds "Wanna smell my breath?" Letting out a breath of air.

"You're disgusting." He says with a laugh, wrinkling his nose.

"Disgustingly sexy!" She says with a sexy moan as she stretches her arms over her head. And then grabbing the edge of her blanket she pulls it over her head again and mumbles "It's Saturday! Leave me alone!"

"No!" Ronon tells her. "Wake up!" He wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him. "Please! You have to come with me to look at the house."

Jennifer savors the warmth Ronon is giving off with his arms wrapped around her and sighs.

"Come on!" He prods and then starts to tickle her waist.

Jennifer lets out uncontrolled giggles as he does this. She wriggles around but suddenly stops when her backside comes in contact with his crotch and she feels that part of him stiffen a little. They both become quiet for a moment, but Ronon is the first to pull away. Moving to the edge of the bed, he reaches down and pulls up a tray of food. "Will this help?" He asks her.

"Ugh! You're evil!" She tells him as she sits up. He puts the tray over her lap as she settles down, and then pushes stray strands of hair away from her face. "Blueberry!" She says with a sigh.

_You make me breakfast in bed_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best_

_When my hair is a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get used to this_

_Because I know you're too good to be true_

_I must have done something good to meet you_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write_

_You like the movies I like_

_There must be some kind of twist_

_But I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed_

_It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it_

_Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_And I could get used to this_

Ronon chuckles as he lays back down on her pillows, folding his arms behind his head. "So, you coming or not?"

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning, Ronon." She says between mouthfuls of pancake. "I'm suppose to sleep in until lunch."

"See, that's why your head hurts a little after you wake up." He tells her. "You sleep more than the required number of eight hours in the weekends."

"I try to catch up on sleep since I don't have enough of it during the week." She replies as she stares at his bare feet that are crossed at the ankles, wriggling. "Besides, that's why you have a girlfriend." She cringes at the word. "So you can do the stuff you want to do that I, your bestfriend, won't do."

"You know Melena doesn't have much to say about my work." Ronon says regretfully. "You on the other hand have a much keener eye. Plus you tell me the truth all the time."

Jennifer inwardly smiles at this. This is one of the many things that she and Ronon share. A love for architecture. Architecture was her back-up plan if med school didn't work out. Her own father was an architect and brought her to the houses he's designed and since she and Ronon have been bestfriends since they were little and almost inseparable, he brought Ronon along, too. Which is what made Ronon take up architecture in the first place.

"Fine." She tells him, finishing off her coffee and then lifting the tray off of her lap to get up. Ronon takes it from her and gets up from the bed. "Let me just take a quick shower and we can go." She says as she opens the door to her closet.

"Mind if I join you?" Ronon asks suddenly with a laugh. Jennifer whirls around, a look of surprised amusement in her face. Ronon on the other hand looks mortified. He smirks and then shakes his head and walks out of the room.

X

That was weird. He and Jennifer always teased each other. But he has never gone as far as making sexual innuendos. Aside from Teyla, his sister, Jennifer is the only other woman he's ever felt a connection with. And that's the reason why Melena has never warmed up to Jennifer.

He met Melena during the last year of Jennifer's residency at the hospital. And they started going out. But Melena has never gone out of her way to make friends with Jennifer. At least Jennifer tried.

His girlfriend could not understand why he shares an apartment with Jennifer. She constantly talks about how he should just get his own place. Or build his own house. He's told her lots of times that he'll only do that when he's ready to settle down. Something that Melena has also continuously nagged him about. For some reason he can't seem to say that he wants to build a house for them when they get married… because he can't see them together in the future, even if he loves her.

There was one time, and it happened one time only and was never repeated, when she had argued that he should just move in with her instead. He didn't even tell Melena that he owns the apartment, not Jennifer. He adamantly refused to move out. And they had a big blow out about it. He was quietly and calmly giving her reasons why they shouldn't move in together just yet. She said some nasty things and even brought Jennifer's name in the argument. That instantly made Ronon furious and for the first time in his life, he yelled at a woman. It quickly stopped the argument.

It's his fault for Melena's cold attitude towards Jennifer. There's nothing he can do about it. But Melena didn't understand. Jennifer is important to him. Always has been. She was his and Teyla's next door neighbor when they were kids. She and Teyla were close, but he and Jennifer had a connection that nobody understood except for their families.

There were times in his life that he thought about Jennifer and what it would be like if he and she got together. But that was all it was. Thoughts. He can't imagine life without Jennifer. And if a love affair between them didn't work out, then it jeopardizes their friendship.

But lately, he's thought about her more often. He reasoned that it's because she hasn't been as busy as she was in college or when she was in med school, which leaves her more time to have a social life.

Back when she was still in med school and also during her residency, her time was either spent at the school, hospital, sleeping or studying. Her social life existed only because of her other bestfriend Laura Cadman and him. But now that she's actually practicing and has a normal life schedule, she has more time to socialize and date. Which she has been doing a lot of lately.

He's thought about this, and realized why he's been acting the way he has. Naturally, he's being protective. He has to screen the guys she goes out with. For her safety, of course. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

X

_That was weird_. Jennifer thinks to herself as she grabs her robe from the hook behind her closet door. She walks out of her room to go to the bathroom to take a shower. She spots Ronon in the kitchen washing the dish she had just used. She shakes her head, a faint smile on her lips and walks to the bathroom that they share.

The apartment is huge. But meant only for a bachelor. At least at first it was until Ronon had convinced her to move in with him after med school. He knew that she didn't want to ask her dad for money for a down payment on an apartment since he was still paying for her tuition. So Ronon, who had already bought the apartment, made the offer. It was a one bedroom apartment, but he turned the loft into another bedroom. She told him that he should take it instead since it was way cooler and bigger, but being the generous guy that he's always been, he told her to just take it. His excuse was that if he was drunk, then he wouldn't have to crawl up the steps to get to bed. So she happily took the converted loft for herself.

The only downside to this was that they have to share a bathroom. They've accidentally walked in on each other several times when she first moved in. So they've made it a habit to lock the bathroom door. Fortunately for her, Ronon never brings home any of the girls he dated in the past. Not even his current girlfriend, Melena. She's always wondered about that. It's a good thing, too, because she probably would not have stomached seeing any half naked woman in peeing the bathroom. And the 'peeing' would not be what would make her sick.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Symptom of My Time

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Symptom of My Time" by Marie Frank_

**February 13, 2010**

_I'm just a __symptom__ of my time,  
just a victim of my mind  
Turning deaf and dumb and blind  
'cause I need to  
I'm inescapably obsessed with the thoughts I have repressed  
How I look when I'm undressed to receive you  
Why do you think your __love__ could ever change me?  
Why? You don't know anything about me baby_

_Should I wax or should I __shave__,  
be a master or a slave  
Would a good girl misbehave like I plan to  
Do I smile or do I pout,  
turn the collar in or out  
It's the little things that count,  
baby can't you see that I  
just can't take it anymore  
I need to find some  
kind of light behind the door._

"So he said that he was going to take me to that cute little restaurant off 3rd street, now that just threw me off. It's cute, but not fancy and I don't know what to wear. I had this sexy little number that I've been dying to wear…" The woman trails off. "Alicia, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Alicia Vega asks absently. "Uh, yeah, of course."

"Really? Because it seems like you were in your own world or something." Alicia and her companion are having lunch in the cafeteria at work.

"I was. I am."

"Okay, so what did I say?" Alicia's companion asks.

"Ummm."

"That's what I thought. Seriously, Alicia, get your head out of the clouds." She tells her. "Can we just focus on me for once?"

"Sorry Carrie…"

"I mean, the guy is just, well, mean and not at all charming." Carrie tells her.

"Todd?"

"Todd?" She shakes her head no. "No. Doctor McKay."

"I wasn't…"

"Yes you were." She says to Alicia. "I don't even know what you see in that guy. He's rude and old."

"He is not old." Alicia retorts.

"Well he's a lot older than you."

"He's smart." She points out.

"Yeah, and he lets everyone know it." Carrie answers back. "He's arrogant, chauvinistic…"

"Shhhh! He's coming." Alicia warns.

"Doctor McKay!" Carrie greets him as he stops at their table, quickly changing her expression. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Rodney McKay says dismissively. "Doctor Vega. Alicia," He says, turning to her. "I, uh…"

"Yes?" She asks expectantly.

"I was wondering, would you… my friend Carson invited me to a party tonight, and I was thinking, well, since you've been working so hard lately, I thought that maybe you need a break." Rodney explains.

Alicia looks at Carrie from the corner of her eye; her eyebrow cocked up, and then slowly looks back at Rodney. "Are, um, I mean, I don't understand."

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me." Rodney explains quickly. "But not as a date." He tells her. "Just you know, as colleagues."

Her heart sank at this. "Uh I don't know…"

"Please?" Rodney subtly begs. "I don't like going to these things alone. Carson is bringing a date, I don't want to feel like I'm a third wheel."

She still looks unsure so he adds "I promise it will be fun."

"Yes." Carrie answers for her, Alicia's head whip back to her face. "She'll go. She doesn't have anything to do to… When is this party again?"

"Tonight." Rodney answers.

"Yeah, she doesn't have plans tonight."

"Really?" Rodney turns to Alicia looking hopeful. She shakes her head no. "Oh good! I guess, I'll pick you up at eight then, yeah?" Without waiting for answer, he turns around so fast to head the other direction.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Alicia says in an shocked whisper "What the hell did you just do?"

"Oh come on Alicia, at least he asked you. And did you see the way he was all flushed. He likes you."

"Do you think so?"

"Why the hell would he ask? Duh!" Carrie tells her.

Alicia smiles at this and stares down at her food, moving her fork around to play with her food.

_  
And it gets me down,  
yes it gets me down  
Everybody's got it right but me somehow  
And it gets me down,  
spins my head around__scars__  
There's no shelter from the storm when it rages  
I've tried so long and hard and nothing changes  
God must be laughing as he turns away._

Life really should be easier by  
now I read another magazine,  
see the star I've never been  
Hope is something in between all the pages  
So I buy a promise in a jar,  
I try to cover up the

"I don't have anything to wear." Alicia finally says as she snaps out of her reverie.

"Be casual." Carrie advises. "It's a first date."

"It's not a date." Alicia reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Carrie says, waving her off. "You should wear maybe some skinny jeans, and that black sweater that you have…"\

"Which one?"

"The tight one you bought from Banana Republic, and those leopard print ballet flats you hardly wear." Carrie suggests. "Very Audrey Hepburn." She says with flair. "And tie your hair in a ponytail. Wow, I'm so excited for you!"

"I think I'm getting butterflies in my tummy." Alicia says.

"Okay. Now since you have your outfit all picked out, we should get back to me…"_symptom__ of my time._

_And it gets me down,  
yes it gets me down  
Everybody's got it right but me somehow  
And it gets me down,  
spins my head around_

_I just can't take it anymore  
I need to find some kind of light behind the door  
I'm just a symptom of my time..._

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Happy" by Saving Jane_

**February 13, 2010:**

Ronon surreptitiously looks up from washing Jennifer's dish. She's descending the stairs to get to the bathroom. He shakes his head at the impulsive words he had blurted out up in her room. Wiping his hands clean, he grabs his cellphone sitting on the edge of the counter.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey sis." Ronon says over the phone. "Whatcha you doing?"

"_Feeding Torren."_ Teyla replies. _"What's up?"_

"Just calling to remind you about the party tonight." He tells her.

"_Ronon, sweetie, I really don't know if I can make it."_

"Why not?" He asks as he pops a grape in his mouth, leaning back against the counter.

"_Torren, first of all."_ She answers.

"What about his nanny?"

"_She has a life, too, Ronon."_ She tells him. _"A boyfriend, I gave her the night off two weeks ago so that she can at least spend the weekend with him, out of town."_

"Then bring him along then." He says. "My room is almost soundproof. We can put him in there and check on him every now and then."

"_I don't know, Ronon…"_ Teyla starts to say.

"Come on, Teyla, It's John we're talking about here." Ronon says to her, walking to his room, opening the double doors, he walks to his closet and grabs clean clothes. "My bestfriend."

"_Jennifer is your bestfriend."_ She pointed out.

"Yeah, but John is too." Ronon retorts. "There are things I can talk about with him that I can't with Jen."

"_Like what? Nevermind."_ Teyla scoffs. _"You haven't seen John in almost two years."_

"He was in the airforce."

"_So? He never even tried to contact you."_

"I was the first one he told that he's coming back." Ronon tells her. "He's been through a lot. He doesn't have a lot of friends, Teyla." He walks back out to the living room, sits on the couch to wait for Jennifer to come out of the shower. "I dunno why you just can't come. I always thought you guys got along great. At least before you got out of college. What happened anyway?"

Teyla thinks about this for a little bit and ignores his last question. _"Fine."_ She says quietly.

"Cool. Come here around eight then." He tells her. "Jennifer invited a few of her friends, too."

"_I'll see you at eight then_."

X

"Well, I guess you and I are going to a party tonight then." Teyla says to her two year old son, Torren, as she wipes his mouth. He gives her a big toothy grin. "Yeah, we're going to see uncle Ronon and aunt Jennifer tonight.

"Unca Ronin!" He squeals, clapping his hands.

"Yeah." She tells him as she picks him up from his high chair.

It'll be fun!" She lies.

**Flashback to three years before:**

Teyla is in Ronon's apartment helping him set the food up on the dining table. The doorbell rings and Elizabeth, who's already there, walks to the door to open it. "Hey!" She greets the newcomer.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Jennifer says as she walks into the apartment. "How's it going?"

"Great! Congratulations by the way." Elizabeth says, giving her a hug. "Wow! Med school done in three years."

"And then now comes more stress." Jennifer says to her as they both step to the middle of the room. "Hi!" She squeals as Teyla skips her way to her and gives her a squeeze.

"Congratulations baby girl!" Teyla tells her.

"Tha… oomph!" She's cutoff when Ronon picks her up and gives her a very big hug. "Ro- I can't breathe!"

He finally sets her down and gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead and then puts his arm around her to steer her towards the kitchen. "Come on." He says, his arm still around his shoulder.

Elizabeth watches the two of them walk to the kitchen island. Jennifer leans against the counter, sets her hands behind her to lift herself up on it, but Ronon helps her anyway and lifts her up instead. He passes a bowl to her and some chips. She opens the bag and pours the contents into the bowl.

Teyla notices Elizabeth's perusal. "Jennifer doesn't have student loans. Her dad paid for her tuition. So now that she's done, she doesn't want to ask for money to get her own place."

"I always thought that she would move back to California so she could be closer to her dad." Elizabeth says.

"Since her dad retired last year, he and his wife, Michelle have been going on cruises and tours. One of the reasons why Jennifer doesn't want to ask for money. Says that she hasn't seen her dad so happy since her mother died." Teyla explains, flopping down on the sofa. "And Jennifer doesn't have any real savings since she never had a part-time job, and apartments here in New York cost a fortune, so Ronon's going to ask her to just live here with him."

"Really?" Elizabeth asks, her eyebrow cocked up. "They get paid during their residency, don't they?"

"Yeah. Not enough to get her own place though."

Elizabeth looks back at them again. "Hmm. Have you ever thought that maybe…" she asks in a low voice.

"The two of them?" Teyla asks with a smile. "Of course I have." She says as she flips through a magazine. "But they're both just really stubborn. Jennifer has been in love with him since I can't even remember when, but she doesn't want to ruin their friendship." And then looking up from the magazine, she adds "And my stupid brother over there, well he's completely clueless. I can tell that he loves her more than a friend… hell, I think everyone can tell that. But he's just so blind that he can't see what's right in front of him. Men."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"Interfering with fate is not my thing, Lizzie, you know that."

"Ah, your destiny bullshit again?" Elizabeth says mockingly.

"It's not bullshit." Teyla says in a singsong voice.

X

Later that night, Ronon's apartment is filled with their closest friends. Elizabeth and Jennifer walk by Lorne who is sitting on the window ledge talking to Laura who's out on the fire escape. "You should really stop smoking." They hear him say to her. "It's bad for your health."

"Alright Einstein. Stop being such an old man." Laura says from outside the window.

"Laura can be such a bitch sometimes." Jennifer says of her bestfriend.

Elizabeth isn't even paying attention. "I can't believe he has the nerve to bring her here."

"What? Who?" Jennifer asks in confusion, looking around.

Elizabeth snaps back to attention. "Oh, uh nothing." Then goes the other way. Jennifer looks towards the direction Elizabeth was focused on and sees John with his girlfriend Nancy.

The volume of the music is turned down and Ronon is standing on the third step leading up to the loft. "So we all know that Jennifer is done with medical school." He lifts up his hand, gesturing her to come closer. When she moves to his side he puts his arm around her shoulder and lifts up the beer his holding on his other hand. "So cheers to my bestfriend, who has also agreed to move in with me and share in the mortgage." And then in a mock whisper, adds "And make me dinner and do my laundry."

"Haha!" Jennifer says sarcastically and he pulls her in for a hug.

Teyla claps her hands along with everybody else. To the right she spots John and Nancy quietly arguing. John looks resigned and walks to Ronon. Ronon smiles and then says "I guess, Jennifer isn't the only person we should congratulate." Clapping his hand on John's shoulder.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

Teyla suddenly feels her stomach turning into knots as she and everyone else wait for John to speak. Without too much enthusiasm, John announces "Nancy and I are getting married." She staggers a bit, but Elizabeth is right there with her and pulls her away. Before she's steered around to go to the bathroom she sees John watching her with regret evident in his eyes.

_  
Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?_

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

**Back to the Present:**

"Hey at least I have you, little man." She says to Torren. "Gives me an excuse not to stay too long."

She opens the double doors to her closet, puts Torren down in his playpen and sits on her bed facing her wardrobe. "Now what to wear…" she sighs and then grabs her cellphone. "Lizzie…"

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nowhere With You

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Nowhere With You" by Joel Plaskett_

**February 13, 2010:**

"Geez, Ronon, you've really outdone yourself this time." Jennifer says as she walks around the modern loft, the sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows. "Hey I can see that guy..." She trails off as she looks through the window, her forehead pressed against the glass.

"Which guy?" He asks, walking towards the window.

"The one with the huge sombrero singing showtunes by the door." She tells him as she palms the window, searching for something. "Can we open this?"

"Yeah…" Ronon reaches for a latch and swings one pane open. "Why"

"If I drop this, you think I can get his hat." She holds up an M&M for him to see."

"Maybe if you drop several of them." Ronon grabs her hand and opens her fist to his mouth and swallows the M&M's in it. "But I'd rather you not waste it." Jennifer backhands him.

She skips to the far end of the room and steps out to the half-covered balcony that has a pool. "What does this do?" Jennifer asks as her finger hovers over a button on a wall.

"If I tell you not to touch it, you still will, won't you?" Ronon asks with an amused smile as he leans against the doorway.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She answers naughtily.

"Fine." Ronon says, walking towards her. "In that case…" He places his hands on her arms and steers her two steps back, but not too far from the button. "Do it."

Jennifer bites her lip then quickly presses the button. As soon as she does this, water starts showering on both of them. Jennifer lets out a squeak of surprise as she looks up to see water coming out of the low ceiling through tiny holes.

"They're literally shower tiles." Ronon explains. "Has that 'rain effect'."

"I love it!" Jennifer says as she looks up and lets the water trickle down her face to her neck, wetting her blouse.

Ronon stares at her. His blood getting hot. He shakes his head and turns the shower off.

"So I guess we did take that shower together after all." She says without thinking. Jennifer stiffens at this. They both just stare at each other, dripping wet. The heat between them, sizzling. Jennifer opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it quickly.

Ronon's eyes shift down to her glistening mouth. His body reacts, aching to kiss her lips. He watches her tongue dart out to lick a tiny drop of water at the corner of her mouth. Instinctively he lowers his head and stops less than an inch from her.

Their lips don't touch, but little puffs of air come out of their mouths to mingle with one another. Her breath hitches. Both their eyes widen as they realize where they're standing and with whom and they quickly jump apart.

"We should probably get going." Ronon says. "It'll be another two hours before we get back to the city."

"Yeah." Hennifer agrees. "We should. Um, can we get something to eat on the way."

"Yeah, sure." Ronon says as he follows her back inside, still watching the gentle sway of her hips, the wet fabric of her skirt clinging to her ass.

X

As they leave the building, they both laugh when they see the doorman eyeing their wet clothes. Ronon opens the passenger door to his SUV for Jennifer. And then moves to the driver's door and gets inside. He reaches over to the back and opens his gym bag and pulls out a towel. "Here, babe." The term of endearment a natural occurrence for them both. Jennifer grabs it from him and wipes herself. He shakes his head in amusement. She's the only girl who wouldn't care if he gave her his sweaty shirt to wear. "It's clean." He tells her anyway.

Jennifer folds the towel and puts it back in the bag. "So where's John going to stay? I doubt if he's going to want to stay at his parents' house."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about." Ronon starts to say.

Without missing a beat, Jennifer says "It's your place, Ronon, you can invite whoever you want."

"Your place, too." He reminds her. "It won't be for more than a week. He's already found a place, just needs to get it ready and all."

She backhands him "Ronon, really, it's fine. He's your bestfriend!" And then adds "As long as he's only second to me."

Ronon smiles. "Thanks."

X

"Why's there an orange cone?" Jennifer asks. "We can't do drive-thru?"

"Probably not." Ronon says as he pulls into a parking space. "I'm starving. Might as well go inside."

As they stand in line Jennifer tugs on Ronon's sleeve, and cocks her head towards the playground. Ronon smiles and then tells the girl behind the counter who's staring at him with wide eyes. "Two double quarter pounder meals."

"Uh…" The girl stutters. "F-for here or t-to go?"

"To go." He says to her without taking his eyes off of Jennifer who's already running to the playground. He throws some cash onto the counter and takes big steps to catch her. Jennifer looks back and tries to dodge him under a slide, laughing.

"You can do better than that, buddy!" She yells at him as she hops over the slide, but she loses her footing as she accidentally steps on the rim the wrong way. "Oh shit!" Fortunately, Ronon's reflexes are quick and he grabs her before she topples over.

They both start laughing as he hugs her to his chest. "You okay?"

Jennifer nods.

**Flashback to freshman year in college:**

_Hey good looking, why the frown?  
You always look better when it's upside down  
You say you got nowhere that you're going to  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

I took the Dartmouth Ferry into the town,  
Spent my pennies bumming around,  
Tryin' to find a way to tear a strip off these boots,  
Can I go nowhere with you?

Ronon taps on Jennifer's French doors as he stands out on her balcony. Without waiting for an answer, he lets himself in. "Hey." He says quietly, walking to her bed and dropping down beside her as she's sprawled on her stomach hugging her pillow.

"Hey." She say back, her voice muffled.

"Let's get out of here." He tells her, tugging on her arm.

She twists her neck to look at him "Where we going?"

"Anywhere." He gets up and pulls her along with him "Come on."

_Paid the cover, saw the show,  
Sat at the bar where the drinks did flow.  
Didn't see a single face that I knew,  
'Till I went nowhere with you._

_Can I tag along tonight?  
We'll kill some time, it looks like you might  
Need a little company,  
I'm so cheap I may as well be free._

_Hey good looking, why the frown?  
You always look better when it's upside down  
You say you got nowhere that you're going to  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

"Feel better?" Ronon asks.

"A little." Jennifer replies. "Shoulda told me to bring a suit." She says as she kicks a little bit of sand towards him.

Ronon swings his arm around her shoulders. "It's too dark to swim anyway." He tells her. Ronon brought her to the beach to cheer her up.

"I missed this place."

"Me too." Ronon agrees. "Gonna try to catch a wave tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Maybe. If I'm feeling up to it." She tells him as she scrunches her nose.

"Wanna head back?" He asks her.

"Yeah, think so."

_Nananana...  
Can I go nowhere with you?  
Nananana...  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

_Can I tag along tonight?  
We'll kill some time, it looks like you might  
Need a little company,  
I'm so cheap I may as well be free._

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa!_

_If you feel tired and want to go home,  
I'm still wired, I can go it alone,  
Same time next week at a quarter past ten?  
And we can go nowhere again.  
If you show up then, you know I will too,  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

"Got it?" Ronon asks.

"Uh-huh." Jennifer answers as she pulls herself up on the roof of her house with the support of Ronon. "Okay, I'm good."

"My turn." He hoists himself up beside her. They both lay back down to watch the stars. "So tell me again, where's Orion's belt?" Folding his arms behind his head.

"It's those three stars right there." Jennifer points out. They become silent for a few minutes. "My mom and I used to stargaze a lot."

"I know." Ronon admits, turning his head to look at her. He sees a tear roll down her cheek. She sits up and dusts off her skirts and then climbs back down to her balcony.

Ronon follows her back to her room after a few minutes. By the time he gets there her lights are out. He shuts the French doors behind him and then takes off his shoes. Lifting up the corner of her blanket he crawls in her bed and lays beside her, pulling her in for a hug. Jennifer turns around to face him and lays her head on his shoulder. Her tears flowing freely now, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. He kisses her forehead and says "It'll be okay, babe."

_  
Hey good looking, why the frown?  
You always look better when it's upside down  
You say you got nowhere that you're going to  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

_Naananana...(good looking)  
Can I go nowhere with you?_

**Back to the Present:**

"You can let go now, Ronon." Jennifer says. "You're crushing me."

"Right." He says, setting her back on her feet. "Klutz!" He adds, slinging his arm across her shoulders.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Almost"by Bowling for Soup_

**February 13, 2010:**

"Hey!" Jennifer says as she opens the door to let John in. "Welcome back!"

"Jen! You look amazing." John tells her as he gives her a hug. Then looking back down at his luggage, he asks "You don't mind, do you."

"Course not!" She replies. "Just as long as you don't bring anyone home."

"Really?" John asks with a smile.

"Really." She answers. "Ronon has never done that either."

"Really? Is it a house rule?"

"Really." Jennifer says, helping him bring in his stuff. "And no, it's not a house rule. Just something we don't do. Ever."

"Wow. Okay, I can totally do that." John replies. "Where's Chewie anyway?"

"Right here, buddy!" Ronon says, waving a kitchen knife as he stands behind the counter. A big smile plastered on his face. "What's going on, man?!" He sets the knife down on the counter top and walks to John, giving him a big hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Geez, you haven't changed a bit." John says as he's set back on his feet. "Maybe grew a few inches taller. If that is even possible."

"Maybe you just got shorter." Ronon replies. He walks to the cooler and tosses John a beer.

"Man! This place even looks better than the last time I saw it." John says, looking around the apartment. He walks around the kitchen island to where Ronon is standing, slicing onions. "Cooking?"

"Not really. I'm throwing these in the grill." Ronon gestures towards Jennifer. "She does the cooking."

"Jen?" John makes a face.

"I'll have you know, Sheppard, I am actually a good cook." Jennifer tells him smugly, taking a seat on a stool at the counter.

John looks at Ronon for confirmation. Ronon nods. "Yeah, self taught. I was surprised."

"Hmm. How very… domesticated." John comments, and then adds "It's like you guys are playing house." He sees both of them visibly stiffen at this words so he changes the subject. "So I'm guessing this is more for you, than Ronon's." John says, indicating the undercounter wine beverage center.

"I've got beers in there, too." Ronon tells him.

"More wine though." John says, bending down to check out the contents.

"Expensive wine." Jennifer says to him.

There's a knock on the door and Jennifer lets in a few people that John and Ronon are friends with, along with Evan Lorne.

"Evan, man." John says, giving him a hug. "Heard you and Laura are in the same unit together."

"Yeah, happened only a few months ago." Lorne tells him. "She here yet?"

"Nah. She should be. She just texted me that they're on their way."

"They?"

"Yeah, her and her date." John says as he hands Evan a beer. "There she is." Gesturing towards the door.

As soon as Laura steps in the apartment she runs towards John and throws herself at him. "I missed you!"

"Missed you, too, red!" Calling her by his favorite nickname.

"Evan." Laura smiles at Lorne in greeting.

"Hey." He replies.

"Who's this?" John asks, gesturing to the man walking towards them.

"Oh, guys, this is Aaron." Laura says, hooking her arm through a tall good looking guy's arm. "Aaron, this is Evan, we're in the same unit at the precinct. And this is my favorite cousin, John."

"John, Evan." Aaron says, shaking both their hands.

"Aaron. So you and Laura have been dating, for… what, a year now?" John asks.

"Uh no." Aaron asks. Looking at Laura.

Laura widens her eyes at John to shut him up.

"Oh, sorry, I thought… Anyway, nice to meet you." John says awkwardly. "There's beer in the cooler."

He and Evan hurriedly walk away. "Wasn't she dating an Aaron last year?"

"Yeah. But not this Aaron." Evan explains. "Aaron number one lasted only less than a month I think. She just started dating this one last week."

_I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too_

**Flashback to College:**

"What's Bates and Laura doing together?" Evan asks John. They're having lunch at a bar and grill near their university.

"Eating." John replies as he stares at his burger.

"Why together?"

"Coz they're on a date."

"They're on a what?! A date?" Evan asks with incredulity. "Why?"

"Coz Bates asked her." John replies matter-of-factly.

"And you let her?" Evan asks.

"She's nineteen, Ev." John says. "It's not like I can stop her. I don't really have any say to who she can date anymore. Never did anyway."

"You're her cousin. I think that's a good enough reason."

"Cousin, man." John tells him in between bites. "Not dad. Besides, Laura's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Anyway, she already yelled at me for butting in."

"Shoulda tried harder." Evan says as he looks over his shoulders to take a peak at Laura and Bates.

"What's it to you?" John asks.

"Nothing." Evan shrugs. "I'm just wondering why. I mean it's not like he ever hung out with her before."

"Just spit it out, dude."

Evan looks at him nervously and defensively. "Spit what out?"

"I'm not stupid." John tells him. He looks at Laura and Bates. Lorne swallows hard. "I know that Bates only asked her out to get in her pants. Look, after she came back from Europe last month, she got…" John chokes a bit.

Evan unthinkingly says "Hot" He flushes at this.

"Yeah, I guess. And I figure, you know, she's a smart girl. This whole makeover thing is a big boost for her self-esteem."

"You're not worried she might get hurt?"

"Everyone has to get hurt at one point in their lives, man. She should make her own mistakes. Can't watch out for her forever. Why so concerned?" John asks suspiciously.

"Coz it's Laura." Evan quickly says. "Just looking out for her."

"Feel free to talk to her then." John says to him and then adds. "But I'll tell you right now, dude, you're just gonna get yelled at."

**Present:**

_  
I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too_

Evan walks over to Jennifer who's taking some bags of chips out from the pantry. He holds the pantry door open for her while she does this. "This Aaron guy, is he cool?"

"I dunno." Jennifer answers, opening a bag and pouring the contents in the bowl. "Seems like it. No complaints so far." She sighs. "But you know how Laura is, she's well, for a lack of a better word, a player. I love her and all, but that's just the way she is."

"Can't you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah, like every time." Jennifer says. "Why don't _you_ try? Maybe she'll listen to you."

"She's not going to listen to me." He tells her as a he takes sip of his beer.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." She grabs her wine glass from the countertop and they both turn to look at Laura. "But we both know that she'll only settle down when she decides to. Nobody can really do anything about it. Maybe, and this is a big maybe… If she's given a little nudge or something, she might settle down. Like from someone who's in love with her." Jennifer says suggestively.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Evan says innocently.

"I don't?" Jennifer asks with a smirk. "Trust me, Evan, I know exactly what you're going through." She gives Ronon and Melena a sidelong glance while they talk to John.

"Then why don't you take your own advice." Lorne says elbowing her affectionately.

"Coz _I_ am not a homewrecker. Not a boyfriend stealer. It's bad enough that you-know-who dislikes…"

Evan cuts her off and snorts. "Dislikes, now that's an understatement. More like resents you."

"Fine, she hates me. I live with her boyfriend. Can you keep a secret?" Jennifer asks. Evan gives her a are-you-for-real-look. Jennifer just smiles and continues to say "Sometimes I relish in it."

"Relish in what?"

"The thought that it bothers her that he and I live together. I know it's really bitchy of me." Evan laughs at this. "But I just keep telling myself that we were bestfriends before she came along."

"You're evil." Evan tells her. "But I don't hear him complaining."

"Of course he doesn't complain. If I move out, she might move in. He says that he's not ready for that. Said that having me around is like having a buffer. And besides there are things that she won't do that I would do in a heartbeat." Evan's eyebrow cocks up. "Not like that?!" she protests. "Stuff like vegetating in front of the T.V. for a whole day or going to see any of his designs. Like we did this morning." Jennifer explains wistfully.

"How do you do it?" Evan asks her.

"Do what?"

"Live with him and know that he's involved with someone else." He says to her. "Listen to his problems when they fight, coz I'm sure he tells you about those things. Even the good stuff, too. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Course it does." She admits. "But shouldn't you be asking yourself that, too?"

"Yeah. But you live together." He points out.

"You work together."

"Good point." He says. "But we don't live together. It's not the same though. You know that more often than not, he's almost always with her at night."

"Not always." She says.

"Still."

"I guess it helps that she's never stayed over."

"Never?" He asks. "Like never ever."

She shakes her head.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm what?" Jennifer asks.

"Hmmm, makes you think."

"Whatever. Anyway," She says. "Like I said, I'm not a homewrecker. You, on the other hand, have nothing to lose."

"Yeah, I do. Her friendship."

"I didn't say that you should declare your love for her right away. Baby steps, Ev. Just ask her to dinner or something."

They both look at Laura who excuses herself from her date to go to the bathroom.

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift coz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

_I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

"If I do that, she would either think it's a friend thing or just laugh at me."

"Just try it." She tells him as she starts to walk away. "You don't want to live with a 'what if' hanging over your head for the rest of your life."

"Maybe _you_ should ask yourself that, miss-I'm-not-a-homewrecker."

Jennifer flips him off. When she turns around she bumps into Ronon. "What's going on?" He asks with a smile and then frowns. "And who's a homewrecker?"

"Nothing." She answers innocently with a laugh leaving him dumbfounded.

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you

I almost wish you would've loved me too.

Lorne watches Laura come out of the bathroom and make her way to one of John's friends. She subtly flirts with him, leaving her date to fend for himself.

**TBC.**

_Note: If you wanna see what Jennifer and Ronon's apartment looks like, I put some links to pictures that I think that best describes it in my profile page._


	7. Chapter 7: Accidental Babies

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Accidental Babies" by Damien Rice_

**February 13, 2010:**

_Well I held you like a lover  
Happy hands and your elbow in the appropriate place_

_And we ignored our others, happy plans_  
_For that delicate look upon your face_

_Our bodies moved and hardened_  
_Hurting parts of your garden_  
_With no room for a pardon_  
_In a place where no one knows what we have done_

"Teyla, come in." John turns around to the sound of Jennifer's greeting. "Thought you weren't going to make it." He hears Jennifer say as she takes Teyla's coat. His eyes roll down to follow Jennifer's movement as she bends over to be at eye level with Teyla's son, who's sitting in a stroller. "Hey there little man!" He smiles at her, gurgling. The little boy is around two or three years old. Chubby with Teyla's coloring.

He sees Ronon approach them from the other side of the room. He hugs his sister then picks up his nephew. "What's up, Torren!" The baby slaps his chubby little hands on Ronon's cheeks in greeting. Melena, who's standing behind Ronon, greets Teyla. Teyla smiles in return, but lacking any of the warmth that she had given Jennifer when she had greeted her. No surprise there. Teyla and Ronon have always been very protective of each other. It's not unusual that Teyla has reservations when it comes to Ronon's girlfriends. Not that she's deliberately rude or mean to them. But she always has something to say about the girls he's dated in the past. And vice versa.

Melena give's Teyla's son a tiny playful wave from behind Ronon's shoulders. But the little boy hides his face against his uncle's neck for a few seconds, ignoring her, and then turning around to reach out for the nearest person. Who happens to be Jennifer. He willingly moves into her arms. Laughing as she hugs him to her. Melena's smiling face suddenly turns into a subtle scowl. Teyla on the other hand looks like she's trying very hard to keep from smirking, her mouth twisting at the corners.

Ronon clears his throat in the midst of the awkwardness. In another attempt to avoid the uncomfortable situation, he ushers Teyla and Jennifer towards John. His hand resting on the small of Jennifer's back, leaving Melena to follow behind. The scowl more evident.

John watches them approach him. Teyla looking at him warily. His eyes rove to the toddler in Jennifer's arms.

_  
Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
And is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?  
What about me?  
_

**Flashback to two years ago (California, Jennifer, Ronon and Teyla's hometown):**

"Dude! What the fuck?!" Ronon says, giving John a hug. "You said you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Yeah, I know, but I was in the area, so I figured I'd drop by." John replies as he walks out with Ronon to the backyard of Ronon and Teyla's parents' house. It's their 60th anniversary and Ronon had invited John since he was in living in California with his wife, Nancy. But John had just recently gotten divorced.

"So, how're you doing?" Ronon asks him, handing him a beer after John had greeted the Emmagans. "Like the truth, man."

"Can't really say. Relieved. A little bit angry. You know, for letting my dad get to me. More relieved though." John admits.

"Better late than never, man." Ronon says to him. "There's Teyla." Ronon says, looking over his shoulders, slapping John on his back to follow him as he leads the way to his twin sister.

John watches Teyla as she talks to an older couple. Smiling and moving gracefully. As beautiful as ever. When he told Ronon that he couldn't make it, he actually meant that he wasn't sure if he should come. The last time he saw Teyla, she had a look plastered on her face. One that showed that she had been betrayed. But after a week of debating with himself, he decided not to waste any time and to just man up and ask for forgiveness.

"Teyla, look who's here." Ronon says.

Teyla looks up and sees John. Her smile fades. "John."

"Teyla, you look great." John says.

"Thanks." She replies. "How have you been?"

"Good." He replies. "And you?"

"I've been doing great." She answers, a little bit of bitterness lacing her voice.

"Hey, your mom's looking all over for you." A tall guy says to Teyla.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Then turning to John she says "John, I don't believe you've met Kanaan. My boyfriend." Saying the last word with relish.

John suddenly feels like he'd just been punched in the gut. "No. I haven't." He puts out his hand to shake Kanaan's in greeting. "Hey."

"John." Kanaan said, shaking John's hand. "How's it going?" Teyla then leaves the three of them. Not even giving John a backwards glance.

_  
Well you held me like a lover  
Sweaty hands  
And my foot in the appropriate place_

_And we use cushions to cover_  
_Happy glands_  
_In the mild issue of our disgrace_

_Our minds pressed and guarded_  
_While our flesh disregarded_  
_The lack of space for the light-hearted_  
_In the boom that beats our drum_

_Well I know I make you cry_  
_And I know sometimes you wanna die_  
_But do you really feel alive without me?_  
_If so, be free_  
_If not, leave him for me_  
_Before one of us has accidental babies_  
_For we are in love_

**Back to the Present:**

John doesn't tear away his gaze from Teyla's baby. He could've been mine. He thinks to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ronon asks. Jennifer subtly kicks him on his shin. "What? They're just staring at each other."

Jennifer gives him a warning glance. And then to change the subject, she turns to John and Teyla. John shifts nervously from one foot to the other. Teyla on the other hand is trying very hard not to show any emotion. "So um, John, aren't you going to say hello to Teyla. Don't tell me you guys have forgotten each other."

Ronon frowns. "You forgot my sister?" He asks in confusion.

Jennifer shakes her head in disbelief and thinks to herself. Men. Typical. They can be so dense!

"Uh, yeah! I mean, how are you?" John asks, and without thinking, hugs her awkwardly.

Teyla pats his back lightly. "I'm fine. Welcome back, John." They're limited conversation overly stilted.

He steps away from her, raking his hand through his messy hair. "Thanks. Good to be back." Unable to tear his eyes away, he reluctantly turns to look at her little boy. "So, um, you have a son."

While all this is going on, Ronon is watching them with confusion. Unsure as to why they're both acting weird.

"Yes." Teyla replies. "This is Torren.

John's eyebrow cocks up. A grin forming on his face. He looks at Ronon and says "So you finally got your wish." Teyla and Jennifer look at both men questioningly.

Ronon smirks. "I get to say 'Torren stop playing with your dudu!'." It's a private joke between John and Ronon. He's always wanted to have a son or nephew to call by his dad's name just so he can say stuff like that without getting in trouble.

John laughs hysterically at this. Slapping his knee at the same time. This makes Torren laugh, too.

"Torren does not play with his poo!" Teyla objects.

"That's what _you_ think!" Ronon says. Teyla's jaw drops at this. John can't help but laugh some more, while Jennifer shakes her head and tugs on Teyla's arm so she can lead her to meet the rest of the guests, leaving both men guffawing.

"It's really good to have you back, man!" Ronon says, slapping John on his shoulders, then leaving to answer the door to let in some more guest.

John's laughter dies down as he watches Teyla greeting Laura and Lorne. She turns to look at him. He's not sure what to make of it. What th look on her face means. Hate? Sadness or regret?

_  
Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
Is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?_

What about me?  
What about me?

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Girl Next door" by Saving Jane_

**February 13, 2010:**

"Thank God you're here." Teyla said as Elizabeth enters Ronon's room where she's putting down Torren for the night. Surrounding him with pillows.

"I told you I'd come." Elizabeth says, flopping down on Ronon's bed. "So how'd you do?" She asks, referring to John and Teyla's little reunion.

"Awkward." Teyla answers. "No surprise there."

"So, any chance that you and…"

"No!" Teyla snaps.

"Wow. Okay, sorry I even asked." Elizabeth says, throwing her hands up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." Teyla says apologetically. "It's just that this whole thing is a little bit overwhelming."

"I know, honey." She tells Teyla. "Look, the party seems like it's getting bigger anyway." Elizabeth adds as she peeps through the door crack. "In any case, you and I can just mingle, and you won't even have to talk to John or anything."

Teyla comes up behind Elizabeth, pushing the door wide enough for both of them to go through. Shutting it slowly behind them so as not to wake Torren. "You and me?" She asks. "I though you said you were bringing Simon." She stops dead on her tracks when she sees Elizabeth's fiancé with a beautiful woman flirting with him, not bothering to be discreet.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_  
_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_  
_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_  
_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

"Who the hell is that?!" Teyla asks in disbelief.

"That would be Kate Heightmeyer." Elizabeth anwers with a little bit of bitterness.

"The psychologist?" She stares at Kate, shaking her head in disapproval. Simon is enjoying the attention. There's another man standing beside them, obviously uncomfortable with how the conversation is going. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She practically invited herself."

"Bitch." Teyla says under her breath. "How'd that happen?"

"We were working on a case earlier this evening. Simon mentioned it. And she was like 'A party! How fun.', and of course, she was looking at him, waiting for him to invite her. So he did."

"I don't know why you put up with that." Teyla comments.

"I don't know either." Elizabeth replies, taking a big swallow of her wine.

"Who's that with them?" Teyla asks, nodding her head towards the man who's pretending to listen to Kate and Simon.

"That would be Mike Branton." Elizabeth says.

"Oh, the Lawyer you've been working with. After everything I've heard about this case you have been working on and the people you work with, you forgot to mention that he's hot." She comments. Elizabeth says nothing. "Lizzie, I've heard nonstop about how a great lawyer he is, and how dedicated and not to mention, funny, and you leave the most important part out?" At that exact moment, Mike turns towards their direction. He excuses himself and heads to where Elizabeth and Teyla are standing. "He's coming this way." She says, eyeing Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth." Mike says, and then turns to Teyla "Hi!"

"Hello." Teyla says, shaking his hand.

"Uh, Mike, this is my bestfriend, Teyla." She introduces them. "Mike is the prosecutor we're working with on the Todd 'The Wraith' case."

"Oh, so you were working with them earlier tonight." Teyla says.

"Yes. Elizabeth has been a great help with the translations and all." Mike informs her. They, Elizabeth, Mike, Simon and Kate, have been working on a very big case which needed Elizabeth's skills in translating an old language that Todd was using to pass important messages to his cohorts. Hey, look, I'm really sorry for crashing this party…"

"No, no, of course not." Elizabeth says with a genuine smile. "We all needed a break anyway."

"You need it the most." Mike says, and then turning to Teyla, he adds "You do know that your friend here is a workaholic, right?" Teyla nods in agreement. "Puts us all in shame."

Their conversation takes Elizabeth's mind off of Simon and Kate for a while. Their easy banter is a breath of fresh air for her. But it's short-lived when she sees Kate and Simon, discreetly walk to the balcony, out of sight.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_  
_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_  
_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_  
_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_  
_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Elizabeth excuses herself and walks to the balcony to follow the pair. Hands fisted at her sides. Mike starts to follow her, but Teyla stops him. "No. Don't put yourself in the middle of this." She tells him. "I'll do it."

Teyla catches up with Elizabeth, looking over her shoulder. A small amused smile on her face when she sees Mike's concerned face. When she turns her attention back to Teyla she says "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits. "Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?"

"Not really." She answers. "But you'll tell me anyway, right?"

"You know me so well." Teyla says with a smile. But in a more serious tone she says "I think you have the right to scream and yell and also pull her hair. And not to mention, kick him in the balls."

"You know I could never do that."

"Yeah I do." Teyla answers. "But I can still hope, can't I?"

"I'm just glad you're my bestfriend, Tey." She says.

"We make a hell of a pair, don't we?" Teyla says proudly.

When they step out onto the balcony they find Kate and Simon leaning against the railing, with Kate patting the lapels on Simon's coat. "What are you both doing out here?" Elizabeth asks stiffly.

The pair suddenly stand up straight, moving apart quickly. "Uh, just needed some air. It's getting a bit crowded in there." Simon says.

"I'll bet." Teyla says under her breath.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Kate announces, maneuvering her way around Teyla and Elizabeth to get inside.

"Just say the word, Lizzie." Teyla whispers.

Elizabeth eyes Simon, who's looking at her guiltily. She turns around and walks back inside and says. "What the hell is wrong with me? Am I blind?"

"No you're not. But you need to start standing up for yourself." Teyla tells her. "You're starting to look like an idiot."

"Gee thanks." Elizabeth says sarcastically.

"I'm just being honest." Teyla tells her. "I don't like seeing you get hurt. You know that there's something going on between those two. And if nothing has happened yet… well, it will. Soon."

It's just that I don't have any proof yet." Elizabeth says. "And I've asked him about it already."

"And you had a fight, I know. You told me."

"He said that it hurts that I don't trust him."

"Bullshit!" Teyla snaps. "God, Lizzie, you're like the dumbest smart person I know."

"I love him."

"But does he love you?" Teyla shakes her head, waving her hand. "Don't even answer that. The fact that he pushed your wedding date back just goes to show how much he values your relationship."

"He said that we both need to concentrate on the case."

"Yes you told me that, too." Teyla reminds her. "But that's just an excuse." They both sit down on the couch, with Teyla sitting sideways to face her bestfriend. "Your eyes are wide open, but you refuse to do something about it. Can you honestly tell me that you still want to marry him after all he's done?" She lays her hand on her shoulder in comfort and adds "Or are you just settling? I think you're just feeling that since you've been together for so long now, that it would seem such a waste to throw it all away."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Elizabeth asks.

Teyla nods her head. "It's completely understandable to want to salvage what's left. But you're losing yourself in the process. You deserve so much more."

Elizabeth leans back on the cushions and sighs.

To lighten the mood, Teyla says "I think, Mr. Lawyer over there has a crush on you."

"Who? Mike?" Elizabeth asks, lifting her head. And then shaking it. "No, I don't think so."

"Really, Lizzie?" Teyla asks with a laugh. "Have you been with Simon so long that you've forgotten the signs?"

"What signs?"

"THE SIGNS!" Teyla says with a lugh. "Oh my god! You're really dense! He can't take his eyes off of you!"

"I think it's called pity." Elizabeth says miserably.

"No. It's concern. But mostly attraction. Trust me, honey, he's totally into you."

"You know you sound like a teenager."

"It's nice to feel that way sometimes." Teyla points out.

"Except for the zits and the bad hair."

"I never had bad hair when I was in my teens." Teyla says proudly.

"I did." Elizabeh tells her. Her eyes move towards the direction of Mike who's already chatting with Ronon. They seem to be getting along. John joins them, shakes his hand. "That would be weird if they became friends."

"It would be even weirder if John and Simon became friends." Teyla says without thinking.

This forces Elizabeth to look at Simon who's standing by the stairs, once again talking to Kate. They're standing there like nobody else is around. Ignoring the people around them.

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
__I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_  
_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_  
_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_  
_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_  
_I'm just the girl next door..._

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9: Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Secret" by The Veronicas_

_Note: This story is not meant to disrespect the gay community. I have a lot of gay friends and I think they're tons of fun. I've lived in Palm Springs (hence my story "Reunion") for six years, if you don't know what that means, look it up. I was listening to this song one day, and just thought it was funny… not the gay part… but making the mistake. I hope no one takes this in offense._

**February 13, 2010:**

"Carson, come in! Katie!" Jennifer says as she opens the door for the couple. She's about to shut the door when a foot stops it. "Oh. Hey Rodney!" She beams when she sees him. She gives him a big hug and lets him in. "Hello." She says to pretty brunette.

"Hi." She says shyly.

Jennifer frowns a bit. Looking from Rodney to the brunette.

"I hope, I'm not intruding." The other woman says.

"No of course not." She answers with a smile. They both look at Rodney, waiting to be introduced.

Rodney doesn't take the hint so Jennifer extends her hand and the brunette takes it. Shaking it slowly. Rodney is ignoring the brunette and surreptitiously looking at Jennifer. "I'm Jennifer."

"Alicia. Hi."

"Welcome, Alicia." Jennifer says. A confused look still on her face. She gestures towards the living room. "Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the cooler. Food is laid out on the dining table." She tells them.

Jennifer watches Rodney usher Alicia towards the dining area to grab some plates. She absently walks towards Ronon. "Babe, what the hell just happened?"

"What? What happened?" Ronon asks, not noticing Melena turn red in frustration and leave.

Jennifer bites her lip. Feeling a little bad and good at the same time. "Rodney."

"What about him?" He swings around to search for the scientist.

"He, uh, brought someone with him."

"A date?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says slowly. Tilting her head to the side to see past someone who's blocking her view of Rodney and Alicia.

"So he finally got a boyfriend? Didn't think he ever would with that snappy personality of his." Ronon says, taking a swig of his beer. Looking down at Jennifer.

"No. Not a boy." She replies. Pointing subtly at Rodney and Alicia. She looks up at Ronon and says "A girl."

Ronon chokes on his beer. Jennifer thumps on his back. Laughing at him. "No way."

"Well, at least I think she's his date."

"Well, fuck." Ronon says. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey, didn't he go shopping with you a bunch of times?" Ronon asks, taking a really long gulp from his beer. His voice strained.

"Yeah." Jennifer says, not noticing the tone of his voice. "Everytime Laura couldn't come with me." She hears a crushing sound. She looks up to see a squished can in Ronon's hand. "Oh shit!" She covers her mouth.

She realizes that Ronon is remembering her shopping trips that she had gone with Rodney. One in particular when she had gotten lingerie. Lingerie that she has never worn. And there were times when Ronon had gone with her to shop, too, she had always modeled the clothes for him to ask for his opinion. But the time she wanted to get lingerie, she didn't think that it would be a good idea to ask Ronon to come with her. No doubt, he's thinking that she's done the same with Rodney when she bought the skimpy underthings. Which she had. Thinking that it was okay since he's gay. Or so she always thought.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know_

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone_  
_You could spend all your money on me_  
_but still I'll say no_  
_You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me_  
_That I am the girl of your dreams_  
_But nobody ever asked me_  
_I never looked at you that way_  
_'Cause I always thought you were gay_

She hurriedly steps forward to stop Ronon, who's already in the middle of the room, his hands fisted at his sides. "Ronon, let it go!"

"He lied to you." He growls.

"Ronon, he never lied to me. We assumed." Jennifer says in Rodney's defense.

"He should've said something." He replies in anger. His eyes shifting downwards to her.

"Maybe he was embarrassed." Jennifer tells him. "Besides, it's not like I never said anything about thinking that he's gay in front of him. It just never came up."

Ronon's frown deepens. "So you didn't know? How could you not know?" He asks, directing his anger towards her.

Jennifer frowns back. "I'm sorry," she says sarcastically. "I didn't realize that I'm supposed to be a mind reader!"

Ronon's scowl disappears. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that w…"

"Oh just shut up Ronon!" Jennifer snaps, stomping away.

Ronon watches her walk away, and move to sit beside Laura, Teyla and Elizabeth. He runs his hand through his dreads in frustration. He looks towards Rodney's direction and walks to him, grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from his date, Carson and Katie. "You're gonna come clean with me." He growls at Rodney as he drags him to the balcony.

_Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand_

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone_  
_You could spend all your money on me_  
_but still I'll say no_  
_You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me_  
_That I am the girl of your dreams_  
_But nobody ever asked me_  
_I never looked at you that way_  
_'Cause I always thought you were gay_

"What's going on with Ronon and Rodney?" Teyla asks.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asks.

"Ronon just dragged Rodney towards the balcony." Elizabeth tells her.

"What?!" Jennifer exclaims, whirling around. "Shit! I told him not to…" She trails off as she walks to where Ronon and Rodney had disappeared.

"What is up?" Elizabeth asks in confusion.

"I believe, Jennifer and Ronon have realized that Rodney is not gay." Laura says, licking her spoon off and dipping it back into her ice cream bowl.

"He's not gay?!" Elizabeth and Teyla say at the same time.

"Don't tell me you both thought he was gay, too?" Laura asks with a laugh.

At that precise moment, Rodney, Ronon and Jennifer emerge from the sliding doors. Rodney quickly walks away from the other two, while Jennifer pulls Ronon away. He turns around to face her, his face looking both mad and chastised.

He says something to her, and Jennifer's hands fist at her sides and stomps her foot. He runs his hand through his dreads. She turns her back to him, shuts her eyes in irritation and shakes her head.

Jennifer walks back to her girlfriends and flops down onto the sofa. "Grrr!" She growls in frustration. "Men!" And throws up her hands up.

"Soooo." Laura says. Hiding her smile. "I guess I should say…" She gets up from the couch and starts to dance. "I told you so!" She sings.

"Shut up, Laura!" Jennifer yells at her. Her voice muffled by her arm.

"So you knew then?" Elizabeth asks. Teyla is laughing quietly beside Jennifer. Jennifer peeks from under her arm and sticks her tongue at Teyla.

"Of course I knew. And I told Jen, too." She sits back down and takes a sip of her wine, and then scoops a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Elizabeth wrinkles her nose at this. "But she didn't listen."

"How could you tell?" Jennifer asks in irritation, waving her hand towards Rodney's general direction.

"Because he was following you like a puppy dog." Laura tells her.

Jennifer leans her forearms on her thighs and looks at Rodney, who's talking to Carson and ignoring Alicia. "How could I have not seen that?"

"Probably coz you were focused on something else." Laura says, looking at her fingernails, and then adds "Or someone." Looking at Ronon, who's talking to John, still looking angry. John's trying hard not to laugh.

Jennifer notices that Teyla and Elizabeth are pretending not to know what Laura's talking about, but she can see them glance from her to Ronon.

"Shut up Laura." Jennifer tells her and sighs.

_You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew_

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone_  
_You could spend all your money on me_  
_but still I'll say no_  
_You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me_  
_That I am the girl of your dreams_  
_But nobody ever asked me_  
_I never looked at you that way_  
_'Cause I always thought you were gay_

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10: PreExGirlfriend

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: By the way, I'm really excited about Jason Momoa and Rachel Nichols getting to play Conan and Tamara._

_Note: "Pre-Ex-Girlfriend" by Five Iron Frenzy_

**February 13, 2010:**

"So is it that guy stuffing his face with all the shrimp?" John asks Ronon, trying not to laugh.

Ronon looks towards where John's looking. "Yeah, that's Rodney. No wonder he's been hanging around her a lot." He growls.

"So he's interested in her?"

Ronon just grunts his response.

"You sure about that?" John asks. "He brought a date."

"Probably a co-worker."

"Maybe. But she doesn't seem to be a friend of his. You don't really bring a co-worker to a party unless she's your date."

"Maybe he thinks he can make Jennifer jealous." Ronon replies. Looking away from Ronon and turning his attention back to Jennifer, who still looks pissed off.

John then looks at Jennifer and says "She looks really mad. And I'm not sure if with you or with him."

"I think she's more furious with me." Ronon answers.

"W-why?" He asks, not being able to contain his laughter.

"I dunno." He shrugs.

"Well you must've said something."

"All I said was that she should've known that he wasn't gay."

John bursts out laughing. Causing everyone close by to look his way. He doubles over and then pats Ronon on the shoulder. "Man, you really said that?" He laughs some more, and Ronon scowls at him. "You basically accused her of being dumb, buddy. You shouldn't have said that."

"You're an ass, Sheppard."

"Apparently, according to Jennifer, _you're_ the ass!" He laughs again as Ronon shoves his hands in his pocket in annoyance, looking at Jennifer.

X

"Are ya okay, Rodney?" Carson asks his bestfriend.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah." Rodney replies absentmindedly. He's standing by the dining table, holding a saucer of shrimp cocktails. After Jennifer had broken up what was soon to become a fight between him and Ronon, he hurriedly made his way towards Carson, Katie and Alicia. Obviously, he would never have won the fight anyway.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Rodney says.

"Well it certainly was something."

"Just – just forget about it, Carson." He snaps.

"Fine. Fine." Carson says, giving up.

Rodney nods his head and looks back at Jennifer.

_She's so cool it's almost eerie  
She's so fine I lost all hope  
Genetical testing  
Something has gone wrong  
She should get back in her cage before they find she's gone  
She said she hated Kenny G  
That girl is way too good for me  
We'll break up before it starts  
She'll only tear my world apart  
Da na na na na na na na na_

_Chorus:  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, that girl is just too fine  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, leaving me behind  
_

As Rodney observes Jennifer, he notices that she keeps looking at Ronon. There's a mixture of annoyance and something else in her eyes. So he looks at Ronon, who, fortunately for him isn't looking his way, but is staring back at Jennifer. This time, his face registers a look of being reprimanded and scolded. And surprisingly, the same un-namable look that Jennifer has.

Rodney looks at them confusingly. He tries to pinpoint the expressions on their faces but can't quite come up with anything.

_You might say she's everything  
Just before everything goes wrong  
She's sunshine and lightning  
She pulls at my heartstrings  
She's stunning and then she's gone  
The intellect that girl has  
She's saying death to false jazz  
Like kryptonite to Superman  
She's here to break my heart again  
Da na na na na na na na na  
_

Rodney takes a step away from his friends and move towards Jennifer. Ronon catches this and steps in front of him.

"Look, Ronon, I just want to talk to her." He says to big man. "I want to explain and apologize."

"So you knew that she thought you were gay." Ronon growls.

"I had a feeling." Rodney admits, he flinches when he sees Ronon's hands fist at his sides. "But she never - never said it outright, so I wasn't sure."

"You can't talk to her." Ronon says to him.

"But I want to apologize." He tells him. But Ronon takes a step forward, pushing him backwards. "I really don't think Jennifer would want to have to step in between us again." Rodney says, looking over Ronon's shoulder at Jennifer, who is already sitting at the edge of the couch, a look of concern and irritation on her face.

Ronon looks over his shoulder and sees Jennifer. "Make it quick." He warns Rodney, and steps away.

Rodney nods his head and walks to Jennifer. He says hi to Elizabeth, Laura and Teyla. And then turns to Jennifer, and asks sheepishly "Can we talk?"

"You know, I think we need a refill." Teyla announces as she gets up, with Elizabeth following her lead. Teyla tugs on Laura, who reluctantly leaves with them.

Rodney smiles appreciatively at the three women.

"I'm really so…"

Jennifer cuts him off and says "How could you, Rodney?"

"I'm sorry." Rodney tells her. "I just… wanted to hang out with you and get to know you."

"You had your chance to tell me."

"I wasn't sure. I mean, I've never been mistaken for being gay before." Rodney tells her in a low voice.

"I got dressed in front of you a few times. You could've said something then." She says angrily.

"But it was too late then." He protests.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Jennifer asks.

"I dunno."

"You brought a date. Was that your way of telling me?"

"I dunno. Like I said, I wasn't sure. I kind of brought her for two reasons. One was to show you I wasn't gay. And the second was maybe if I was wrong, if my thinking that you thought I was gay was wrong, then maybe you would get jealous." Rodney explains.

"Why the hell would you think I would be jealous?" She asks in irritation. "Did I ever give you a reason for thinking that I was into you in some way."

"I was hoping." Rodney says, scrunching his nose.

"Ugh!" Jennifer grunts, throwing her hands up and leaning back against the cushions.

"So now that you know that I'm not," he clears his throat. "gay… Is there a chance…"

"Really, Rodney?" Jennifer asks incredulously.

Rodney shrugs in response and then adds "I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Jennifer snaps. A look of hurt crosses over his face. "Look Rodney, you're not my type." The hurt look deepens. "But I'm not saying that you're ugly or anything." She tells him. "I'm just saying that it's not gonna work. And I'm sure that there's someone for you out there."

"Not so sure about that." Rodney says, sitting on the couch beside her. He notices Ronon watching them closely. Scowling at him.

"What about your date?"

"She's a co-worker." Rodney says. Still looking at Ronon. "I told her this wasn't a date."

"Doesn't mean that she doesn't like you. She still came along, didn't she? That poor girl."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't sell yourself so short, Rodney, you're a nice guy, smart, dumb at times, but still smart, cute…"

"You think I'm cute?" Rodney asks hopefully.

"Slow down there boy." Jennifer says with a smile. "Pay a little more attention to your date. You might learn something."

Rodney nods and promises to himself to give her suggestion extra thought. And then his eyes shift back to where Ronon is standing with John. "Conan is really pissed."

"Stop calling him that." Jennifer scolds him. And with a smile, she adds "I honestly thought that the reason you kept on insisting in stopping by was because of him." Rodney makes a disgusted face. "Can't blame me, Rodney."

"Why is he so mad? He's more pissed about this than you are."

"He's just being over protective. Like always."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rodney says under his breath. "So there's really no chance…"

"No Rodney!" Jennifer says with finality.

_Watch her on the floor tonight  
Feel the crush she will incite  
Spark of hope she will ignite  
A beautiful sight  
Softer than the lightest snows  
Watch her as the moment slows  
In my face the door will close  
And there she goes_

_Guy: Oh, um, hi...  
Girl: Hi.  
Guy: I, um... look, I was across the room,  
Girl: Uh-huh.  
Guy: And then I looked over, and I saw you...  
Girl: Yeah...?  
Guy: And, um, I was wondering if...  
Girl: Uh-huh...  
Guy: Maybe you wanna do... uh... go do something?  
Girl: Umm... no._

_Chorus:  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, that girl is just too fine  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, leaving me behind_

Rodney leaves Jennifer's side, still keeping a close eye on Ronon as he walks back to his friends. He looks back at Jennifer, who grabs her wine glass and takes a sip from it. Her girlfriends join her again on the couch. He sees her eyes flicker back to Ronon, who's also still staring at her. Beside him, his girlfriend, Melena, slaps his arm to get his attention. But it doesn't work. She pinches him, and this time he turns to her. A scowl on his face.

Then, like a light bulb turning on, he realizes what those looks were on their faces earlier. The looks that he couldn't name. Longing. Both of them were yearning for one another. Now _there's_ a shocker.

"Ahem." Katie clears her throat, catching Rodney's attention. He notices her eyes, looking pointedly at Alicia.

"Oh." Rodney finally says, realizing what Katie had been doing. He feels bad about bringing Alicia to the party and ignoring her. So he decides to take Jennifer's advice and pay more attention to Alicia.

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11: That's Not My Name

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings_

_Note: This chapter coincides with chapter 10._

**February 13, 2010:**

Alicia watches Rodney get dragged away by the guy with dreads. They disappear for a few minutes. Jennifer follows them out to the balcony. Later on they emerge from outside both she and the other guy look angry. While Rodney looks nervous. He joins them again.

"Are ya okay, Rodney?" Carson asks his bestfriend.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah." Rodney replies. She watches him fill a plate full of shrimp. Still looking nervously at the big guy and Jennifer.

"What was that all about?" Carson asks.

"Nothing." Rodney says, putting a shrimp in his mouth.

"Well it certainly was something." He tells him

"Just – just forget about it, Carson."

"Fine. Fine." Carson says. He looks at Katie and then at her.

Alicia can't help observe the way Rodney is looking at Jennifer. She wonders what's going on between the two. Jennifer is definitely not attracted to Rodney because from the way she's looking at the other guy it's obvious that she has a thing for him.

_Four little words just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now_

_Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider  
They forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

"Um, Rod…" But before she can finish what she's about to say, Rodney leaves them again and walk towards Jennifer and her friends.

She watches the big guy block Rodney's path. Alicia turns to Carson and asks "Who's that guy with the dreads?"

"That would be Ronon Dex." He answers. "He owns this place."

"I thought Jennifer lived here." Alicia said.

"They're roommates." Katie answers this time.

"Oh. They're not… together?"

"No, no." Carson tells her. "They've been bestfriends since they were little though." And then he points at Teyla. "That over there is Teyla. She's his twin."

"They're twins?" she asks. "Wow, I've seen fraternal twins, but not anything with that much difference."

"Yes, but no matter how different they look, they're both really close. All three of them are from California, but they both decided to come here to study and after that they just stayed on." He explains.

"That must be nice." Alicia says under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Carson asks.

"Nothing." She answers. She turns to look at Ronon and Jennifer again. It's plain for everyone to see how good of a relationship they have. She notices another woman standing a few feet away from Ronon and his friend. She's chatting with a small group of girls, but looking at Ronon every now and then. "What about her? Who is that?" Alicia asks, nodding her head towards the other woman.

"That's Melena." Katie tells her. "She's a nurse at the hospital Carson works at."

Carson then adds "She's also Ronon's girlfriend."

"Aaah." Alicia nods her head in understanding. She looks up again to look at Rodney. It's sad. Even a beautiful woman like Jennifer can't escape the disappointment of not being with the one they love. It's a vicious cycle that they are in.

_They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

_They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

"Hey, Dr. Beckett." Melena says when she approaches them.

"Melena, hey." Carson greets her. "This party is looking good."

"I guess." She replies. "Although it would've been better if Ronon let me add decorations and pick out the menu."

"I think the place looks great and the food is pretty good, too." Katie comments.

"Sure." Melena says with a bit of sarcasm, which surprises Katie, Alicia and most especially Carson.

To divert their attention from the awkwardness, Carson says "Melena, have you met Alicia?"

"No, I haven't." Melena replies with half a smile, her eyes darting towards Ronon.

Alicia notices this and follows her gaze. She sees what Melena's seeing, which is Ronon staring at Jennifer and Rodney. "Hi." Alicia says, holding out her hand.

Melena tears her gaze away from her boyfriend and looks down at Alicia's hand. "Hello, Alice."

"Alicia." She corrects her.

"What?" Melena asks, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"It's Alicia, not Alice." She answers in a louder and more confident voice. She's not liking this Melena woman.

_I miss the catch if they throw me the ball  
I'm the last kid standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

_So alone all the time and I  
Lock myself away  
Listen to me, I'm not  
Although I'm dressed up, out and all with  
Everything considered  
They forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

After Melena leaves their little group, Alicia sees Katie roll her eyes. Carson chastises her "Katie, be nice."

Alicia smiles at this. It's ironic, because after spending time with them on the way here in the cab, she thought that Katie was the nicest person she's ever met.

"I can't help it." Katie tells him. "Look I'm sure she's an awesome girl, but sometimes, I think that behind that sweet exterior, there's something bubbling beneath it."

Carson just shrugs at that.

Alicia asks "Does she live here, too?" This time, Carson shakes his head no in answer. Alicia nods her head in understanding. No wonder Melena is bitter. Her boyfriend lives with another woman. "How long has she and Ronon been dating."

"Maybe less than two years. They met during Jennifer's last year of her residency."

"Jennifer set them up on a date?' Alicia asks.

Carson shifts from one foot to the other. "Not really, Ronon always dropped Jennifer off to work. Even for her night shift. Still does. I guess Melena saw him a lot since she was at the same hospital." And then he adds, "That's where I met Jennifer, too. Anyway, Ronon and Jennifer were inseparable, they even went to parties together. Even when Ronon had a girlfriend, he'd still bring her along. And I guess there was one party that one of the doctors threw and Melena was there… she introduced herself to Ronon and that's how It happened."

So Melena cornered Ronon. If she didn't, then maybe Jennifer and Ronon would be together by now, Alicia thought. And by the looks of it, Ronon might be realizing this already. She knows she shouldn't think this, but she'd be glad to see if Jennifer finds her happy ending with Ronon.

_They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

_They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
_

Rodney makes his way back to them after his little talk with Jennifer. He seems less tense now than before. Like a big load has been taken off of his shoulders.

"Ahem." Alicia hears Katie clear her throat. Rodney looks at Katie and then at her.

"Sorry for disappearing." Rodney finally says to her. "I hope you're having fun."

Alicia just shrugs. "I met a few people. Like Melena over there."

"Oh." Rodney says, wrinkling his nose. Alicia's eyebrow cocks up.

"Oh?" Katie asks, obviously intrigued.

"Katie…" Carson warns.

"I'm just curious." Katie tells him without looking away from Rodney, with an expectant expression on her face.

"I don't like her." Rodney simply says.

"No?" Katie prods.

"She can be… rude." He tells her.

Alicia smirks, she's not sure whether it's because she thought the same thing about Melena, or because he can be that way sometimes, too.

"Really?" This time Carson is curious.

"Yeah. Especially to Jennifer. Now I know why." Rodney says.

"And why is that?" Alicia asks, curious to know if Rodney sees that there's definitely something between Jennifer and Ronon.

"Coz it's obvious that those two…" Rodney nods his head towards Jennifer and Ronon "might have feelings for each other."

"Didn't see that coming." Carson says.

"Anyway, really don't want to talk about them anymore." He says dismissively and then turns back to Alicia. "Have you met everyone?" He asks.

"Just a few."

"Okay… I'll introduce you to the people I know here." He takes a look around. "We can start with Lorne." He says as he gestures for her to walk ahead of him, putting his hand on the small of her back, leading her to where Evan is standing with Mike Branton.

_  
Are, you, calling, me, darling?  
Are, you, calling, me, bird?  
Are, you, calling, me, darling?  
Are, you, calling, me, bird?_

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12: Is She really Going out With

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Is She Really Going Out With Him" by Joe Jackson ( Sugar Ray's Version)_

**February 13, 2010:**

After Rodney had introduced Alicia to Evan, and also met Mike Branton, they made their way back to their friends. "So how do you know Rodney?" Mike asks Evan, who's got a mixture of confusion and admiration on his face.

"Huh?" Evan says, looking back at Mike. "Oh, uh, he's Jennifer's friend." He points towards Carson Beckett. "That's Doctor Beckett. He and Jennifer used to work at the same hospital when she was doing her residency. And Rodney is a friend of Carson."

"Who?" Mike asks.

"Doctor Beckett." Evan answers. Mike nods in understanding. "So that's how they met." Shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I always thought that Rodney was… gay."

"Ah. I never would have thought that." Mike tells him. "A little finicky and nervous. But not gay."

"Really?" Evan asks this time.

"Yeah." He replies. "And obviously Alicia's his date."

"Yeah, I'm a bit…"

"Surprised?" Mike continues for him, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." He looks towards Alicia and Rodney. Rodney is talking animatedly. Obviously explaining something about atoms or the like. "But I gotta hand it to the guy. Alicia's cute."

_Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street  
From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold  
Look over there! Where?  
There's a lady that I used to know  
She's married now or engaged or something  
so I am told_

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here...round here  
_

"Hey, you guy's in?" John asks as he and Ronon join Evan and Mike Branton, waving a cue stick.

"Hell yeah." Evan says. "Ah, yeah, John, this is Mike Branton."

Mike stretches his hand out and shakes John's. "Hey." And then turns to Ronon and does the same.

"Ronon." Ronon introduces himself.

"Great place you got here, man." Mike tells Ronon.

"Thanks." Ronon answers with a smirk.

"It should be." John says. "He's an architect. He designed this whole building and got a good deal on this loft.

"Really?" Mike asks, grabbing a cue stick. "Must be nice. So what other buildings have you designed."

"The Stargate." Ronon tells him. "On 45th."

"The club?" Mike asks, nodding his head in approval. "Nice."

"Wait, you designed the Stargate?" Evan asks.

"Why? What's the Stargate.?" John asks this time.

Mike and Evan start shaking their heads, smiling. "Man, you've been gone too long." Evan says. "I can't believe you never said anything."

"I don't go out much…" Ronon says.

"Do you get to go in for free."

"I, and anyone I'm with at that time, can get in for free. Food and drinks are almost always on the house."

"Holy shit!" Evan cusses, slapping his forehead.

"What is the Stargate?" John asks again, this time with a little frustration.

"The Stargate is this really exclusive club." Mike explains. "So exclusive that there's a waiting list to get on the guest list. And they still have to pay the insane cover charge. Even famous people have to be on the waiting list."

"Seriously? How much is the cover charge?" John asks, but their faces tell him that he wouldn't want to know anyway. "What's so special about it?"

"The architecture for one." Ronon boasts, taking a swig from his beer.

"Whatelse."

"The Daedalus."

"No way!" Mike exclaims. "I work there!"

"Yep." Ronon says.

"So, Rodney and that chick is really hitting it off." John comments as he takes the first shot. They hear Ronon snort.

"Yeah, that's really surprising." Evan says.

"Mike, you and Simon friends?" John asks.

Mike wrinkles is nose. "Nah. I'm working on a case right now, and he was the investigator who was on it."

"And Elizabeth is helping out, too?" Ronon asks.

Mike nodds his answer. "We found some files that were written in a language that hasn't been used in years."

"Latin?" Evan and John ask in unison.

"Older." Mike replies. "With Elizabeth's expertise we're able to decipher the messages. But it's an ongoing investigation and things keep popping up."

"Is this about the kidnappings I've been seeing on the news?" John asks.

"Yeah. It's not just kidnapping. It's trafficking and all sorts." Mike confirms.

"I heard there's a bit of cannibalism involved." Ronon said.

"Yeah, that's the worst part." Mike tells them.

"It must be hell having to work on that case." John says.

"That's what Dr. Heightmeyer is there for." Mike answers. "She works for the Bureau. And since I'm working on the case, I get to have sessions with her to help cope. And anybody working on the case can see her, too."

"Is she the redhead that came with you?" Ronon asks.

"She didn't come with me." Mike corrects him. "We sorta came all together. Actually, I think she invited herself. And Simon invited me to come along since I was in the room, too."

"She seems really… friendly." Ronon says, as he watches Kate flirt with Simon.

Mike shakes his head disapprovingly. "I dunno what the hell that guy is thinking."

"I think it's more like 'what is he thinking with'?" Evan says.

"Teyla's been trying to convince Elizabeth to leave him." Ronon says.

"Why doesn't she?" John asks.

"They've been together for so long." Ronon explains. "You know how sentimental girls get."

Mike listens to the guys talk more about Elizabeth and Simon, but keeps a close watch on Elizabeth who looks defeated and worn out. And then turns to look at Simon and Kate.

_  
Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth  
Look over there! Where?  
Here comes Amy with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much  
and so there goes your proof_

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here...around here  
_

"Hey man, who's that?" John asks Ronon. Ronon looks over to where John's looking. He sees a spiky-haired guy talking to Jennifer. It seems like he had just arrived. Ronon frowns when he sees him bend down to kiss Jennifer's cheek.

"I dunno." Ronon answers. He sets his cue stick against a pillar and walks to where she and the new arrival are standing. "Hey." Ronon says.

"Oh hey Ronon." Jennifer says, turning to him, still a little annoyed. "What's up?" She asks, quickly forgetting the blonde guy standing beside her.

"I'm Ronon." He says to him. The man is probably half a head shorter than he is. Good looking up close. But nothing striking. He didn't know that this was Jennifer's type. "Who are you?"

"Kevin. Kevin Kemp." The other guy says.

"How do you…" Ronon starts to asks, gesturing to Jennifer and back to him.

"Oh, uh Laura introduced us." Kevin tells him, visibly intimidated by Ronon.

Ronon smirks at that. "You work with the department?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm and mock. Jennifer glares at him.

"Yes, he does." Jennifer says before Kevin can say anything. "He's S.W.A.T. like Laura and Evan." She sees Ronon clench his jaw so she grabs Kevin's arm and pulls him away. "Let's get you a beer, Kevin."

"Ronon, dude!" John calls out. His arms open wide, gesturing to their game. "Come on!"

Ronon grabs his stick but doesn't tear his gaze away from Jennifer and her date. "Evan, you introduce this guy to Jennifer?"

"Kemp?" Evan asks. "Nah. Laura did."

"When did they start dating? She never mentioned him."

"It's really new. Like last weekend or something." Evan answers.

"She never said anything."

"Dude, you can't expect her to tell you everything." John says to him.

"Why not?" He asks, an almost disbelieving expression on his face.

John laughed at that and then answers "Coz you're not her boyfriend." Ronon scowls at him. "Quit acing like a jealous boyfriend and let her live her life. She's dedicated everything to becoming a doctor. She's just trying to have a life."

"But that's the thing. She can be a little naïve."

"Give her a little credit, man." John suggests.

"Look, Ronon, if you're worried about Jen, I can vouch for the guy. He's cool. A really good guy. Saved our asses a bunch of times." Evan tells him.

Ronon glances his way and just shakes his head and gets back to the game. John and Evan look at each other, eyebrows cocked up and they both shrug.

Ronon, bends down over the table but looks over to where Jennifer and Kevin are talking. He sees him put his hand on Jennifer's waist, rubbing a few strands of her hair in between his fingers. Ronon frowns at this and takes a shot… missing it.

_But if looks could kill  
There's a man there who's more down as dead  
Cause I've had my fill  
Listen you, take your hands from her head  
I get so mean around this scene  
_

Ronon straightens and sets his cue stick back on its rack. "I'm done."

"Wha…" Evan asks. Scratching his head.

"Yeah, me too." John announces. He looks over towards the sliding doors leading to the balcony. He sees Teyla walk through them. He wipes his hand on his jeans and grabs his beer. "Imma… I'm just gonna get some fresh air."

Evan and Mike watch both John and Ronon leave the billiards table. "I guess it's just you and me." Evan tells Mike. "You up for another game?"

"Yeah." Mike says, reracking already.

X

Ronon grabs empty glasses on his way to the kitchen where Jennifer and Kevin are standing. Glancing every now and then at Jennifer and her date. But before he can walk towards them, Laura grabs his arm.

"Okay Conan, time to let her go." She tells him in a low voice. "She needs to have a life."

"I wasn't…"

"Yes you were."

"But she's not used to..." He begins to say. "She might get hurt."

"Think of yourself as training wheels. She's twenty five years old. Time to take you off. She can't be single forever. She's a gorgeous girl. Someone's bound to snatch her up." Laura tells him, tapping her finger on his chest. "At least Kevin is a really nice guy."

Ronon frowns. This is the second time he's been told that he needs to mind his own business when it comes to Jennifer. And he's not sure as to why he's acting this way. Sure, he's not used to seeing her date. Ever since they were little, Jennifer has always focused on her studies. Aside from that, she had her family and friends. There wasn't any time to date.

That's probably it. He's just being overprotective.

He takes another look at their direction. He clenches his hands again when he sees Kevin bend down to whisper something in her ear, making her laugh.

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here...around here_

_Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around_

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13: Walk Away

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson_

**February 13, 2010:**

Teyla steps out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, looking over the city lights. This is what made her decide. Her decision to move here permanently was all because of everything that she loved about the city. The beauty of the tall buildings, the hustle and bustle, the arts and of course her brother and her friends.

She loves California. But New York is so beautiful to her and always so alive. She doesn't mind the noise at all. Or the long walks to get to work from her apartment. But out of caution, she never takes the subway. If she ever needed a ride to get around late at night all she had to do was either call Ronon or take a cab.

At first, she thought that moving back to California, after everything that had happened between her and John, would be a good idea. But after only two months of living at home, she got restless. And she realized she was only fooling herself. She couldn't run away from the hurt and the pain. The only way to get through it was to face it head on. So she packed up her bags and came back. Fortunately, the private school that she taught at welcomed her back with open arms. Although by the time she had settled back down and was ready to confront John to find closure, he had moved to California with Nancy to live.

So she moved on. She went on to teaching at a private school. Soon She met Kanaan through a friend. And they had dated for about a year and then he joined the Army. She was pregnant by then with Torren. Kanaan had gone back to meet his son and had stayed for awhile until he was called back for duty. He died soon after. Teyla had taken comfort in the fact that he was able to see his son even for just a little bit. And that in the very short time they spent together, it was obvious that he was very much in love with their son. She quit her teaching job because having to schedule her time with Torren was a little bit too much for her. So she set up her own day care and after school program. And with the connections she has from her old job, business took off. This way, she gets to be with Torren all day.

Teyla heard a sound from behind her. She turns around to see what it is. Her jaw tightens when she sees John, standing by the sliding doors hesitantly, watching her. Her eyes narrow as she stares back at him.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
_

**Flashback to fours before:**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Teyla asks John as she smooths her skirt down. Patting her hair to check for loose strands.

"You look great." John tells her, kissing Teyla on her forehead. "Don't be nervous."

"Easy for you to say, they're your parents."

"Just relax." John says comfortingly. "I promise I will never leave your side." He presses the doorbell, as they stand before the huge double doors to his childhood home.

_I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey_

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
_

John had brought Teyla to meet his parents. His family was expecting them. But they failed to mention that they had invited a few friends over to the tiny gathering. As much as Teyla is comfortable around people, John's parents' friends were of a different kind. Snobs from the upper class who looked down their noses at people who they didn't think worthy of their time.

John's mother had a heart problem and needed to rest most of the time. Which was very unfortunate because she was very pleasant and instantly took to Teyla. His father on the other hand was a different story. A stern and dismissive man with a lot of pride. His brother, David, was indifferent and only paid attention to his wife. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

It was even more uncomfortable when Patrick Sheppard, John's father, had pulled him aside to talk, leaving her to talk to the Sheppards' guests. Who happened to be Nancy's parents. Although she wasn't present. Her parents' only wish was to see their daughter and John married in hope to strengthen their family ties.

They had too many questions for her. Mostly very personal. Given the humble upbringing Teyla had in life, she was obligated to answer politely. The whole time she answered their questions, she could see David yawning and his wife smirking, not even trying to hide her reactions.

When John and his father came back from what was obviously an argument, Nancy's parents were still grilling her. The questions getting more rude and embarrassing. But Teyla had answered each and every one of them proudly and confidently.

"I'm a democrat. Both my parents are." Teyla's reply raises their eyebrows, including Partrick's. Obviously, they're republicans. A fact that John had failed to mention. "And so is my brother. In fact both my parents were activists back in their day."

"Not surprising." David's wife says under her breath, snorting.

Teyla turns to look at John, waiting for him to say something. But to her shock, he keeps his mouth shut, and stares down at his feet.

"Will you excuse me." Teyla says, getting up from the chair she's been sitting on. "I need to freshen up." She walks past John, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She's disappointed when he still doesn't say anything.

As soon as she's out of the parlor, she quickly walks to the powder room down the hall. She shuts the door behind her and leans back against it, breathing heavily. She steps up to the bathroom sink and looks in the mirror. Her mother always said she was beautiful. But what mother wouldn't say that to her daughter? She loved her parents. They were wonderful and happy and good people. Unlike these people who she jsut met tonight.

A few minutes later, Teyla finally emerges from the powder room. She walks back slowly only to overhear the others talking about her. She's never one to eavesdrop, but she was curious to hear what John would say.

"Dear God, activists for parents." Nancy's mother says.

"Now, now Evelyn," She hears Nancy's father say "you know how those kind of people are."

"You mean, poor?" Lauren asks suggestively.

"Lauren." David warns.

"John, dear, where did you meet that young lady?" Evelyn asks, not bothering to hide her censure.

John's father answers for him. "University."

There is a mirror in the hallway which is strategically placed, giving her a good view of the parlor's occupants. Teyla sees John move to the fireplace, with a drink in one hand and the other clenched at his side. Still, he says nothing to defend her. But she waits.

She sees, Nancy's father lean towards Patrick and say "How long is this going to last?"

"It's a fling." Patrick reassures him. "Nothing more. He just needs to get her out of his system, like we all did back when we were younger."

"Yes, remember Caroline?" the other man says, laughing.

"Hmph!" Evelyn harrumphs. "That… woman. I still don't know what you saw in her, Frank."

"Like Patrick just said, all young men need to go through this stage." He tells his wife.

"I don't see the point." Lauren adds.

"Of course you don't." David says. "You're a woman."

Teyl's eyebrow cocks up at this. She looks back at John, and still nothing. His back is turned away from everyone. She silently prays for him to speak up. But after several minutes of hearing his family and their friends criticize her, she finally gives up. She enters the parlor with her head held high. "I believe it's getting late." She announces. "I must be going. Thank you very much for dinner." She made it a point not to say that she had a 'wonderful time' which was a normal response. Her parents told her to never tell lies. Without looking at John or waiting for him to say anything, she turns around and leaves.

_  
I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave  
_

**Back to the Present:**

That night she realized that not everyone from the upper class were well-mannered. She broke up with John over a text message that same night. Cowardly, yes. Not something she has ever done. But she figured that if he couldn't fight for her, then he didn't deserve a face to face break up.

It just so happened that it was a good move because, he never even tried to talk her out of it. Unfortunately, Ronon never knew about them. Something about the guy code. So she couldn't avoid seeing him. They were civil around each other for Ronon's sake. A year later, John had gotten engaged. She moved back to California to escape. But it didn't work.

And now, it seems like the gods are plotting against her. Punishing her for some unknown reason. She's gotten her life back together, and now, the fates are throwing a monkey wrench along her path.

"Beautiful night." John says.

"Whatever." Teyla spits back, pushing away from the railings and storming inside the apartment, leaving John by himself, like he did with her before.

_  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away _

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14: You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift_

**February 14, 2010:**

It's 7 o'clock in the evening and Ronon is preparing for his dinner date with Melena when the doorbell rings. He looks through the peephole and sees Kevin Kemp standing outside the door. He opens it and lets him in.

"I didn't know Jennifer had plans tonight." Ronon says.

"I asked her last night." Kevin replies. Still a little bit intimidated by the big man.

Ronon looks at the flowers Kevin is holding and smirks. Every Valentine's day, since he and Jennifer were little, he'd always get something for her.

"Is that you, Kevin?" Jennifer calls out.

"Yeah! You ready?" He asks.

"Yup." She answers.

They both hear her high heels clicking down the steps. Ronon looks up and is stunned. He's always seen how beautiful she is. But she doesn't normally dress in sexy outfits. And this one is _very_ sexy.

"So, where are you guys going?" Ronon asks.

"The Daedalus." Jennifer answers. She smiles as Kevin gives her the flowers. She walks over to the sink and reaches for a glass vase and puts water in it.

"Uh, about that…" Kevin begins. "My friend at the restaurant couldn't put us in the waiting list. I'm sorry…"

"Oh, that's fine, Kevin. Let's just wing it." Jennifer tells him reassuringly.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Ronon says as he checks his collar in the mirror. "It's Valentine's Day. Restaurants will be packed."

"Then we can go to McDonalds." She says.

"In that dress? I don't think so." Ronon tells her. "Melena and I are going to The Daedalus anyway, I can get you in."

"I don't think that that would be such a good idea… what about M –"

"He's right, Jennifer." Kevin says. "Can't really waste that dress in a burger joint."

"Fine. If you insist." She answers as she walks to the kitchen island to set the flowers in the middle, taking the flowers that Ronon gave her. She can't help compare both flowers. Ronon's bouquet is prettier, and only because he knew what her favorites are.

She remembers her first Valentine's day. She was almost in tears because she was almost the only one in their kindergarten class who didn't get a valentine, until Ronon handed her one.

She realized later on that Ronon never really meant to give her that valentine but was going to give it to his crush, Christy, who was the only one who didn't get one.

And so every year, after that, Ronon made sure to give her something on that day. Either a card, a flower or candies. The older they got, the sweeter the presents became.

"You know, you should've asked me to put you on the guest list in the first place." He tells her.

Jennifer whispers back "Because he wanted to make the preparations. Didn't want to make him feel bad, you know, male ego and shit"

They ride the elevator down to the basement parking to get Ronon's car. He opens the passenger door for Jennifer, leaving the backseat for Kevin. Half an hour later they make it to Melena's building. She's already standing by the curb. When she sees Jennifer through the window, she stiffens. Jennifer gets out of the car to transfer to the backseat with Kevin.

Melena then takes her place, scowling at Ronon. He ignores her and merges into traffic.

Jennifer doesn't miss the look Melena had given Ronon. This is what she's was worried about. Awkward!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

When they reach the restaurant, the valet takes Ronon's car. Ronon says hi to the hostess, giving his and Melena's name. "I was wondering, would you be able to get a table for two for my friends?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Dex, we're all booked." She tells him apologetically. "But since you're V.I.P., we could maybe add two more chairs at your table, if that's acceptable."

"Our t –" Melena starts to say.

"That's fine." Ronon cuts her off.

Jennifer says "Ronon, that's okay, really, we'll find some other place."

"No. The table is big enough to fit four people." Ronon says finality, looking at Melena.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

It's a little bit awkward when the four of them are seated. But as soon as their orders are taken, Kevin breaks the ice. Asking a few questions here and there. Soon they're all talking. Surprisingly, the conversation was pleasant, even with what had happened earlier. Kevin asks Melena about her work at the hospital. And where she'd gone to school. Apparently, they went to the same elementary school, so that helped lighten the mood.

Until the food came, and Jennifer and Ronon started picking off of each others' plates. Kevin's eyebrow raises at this, while Melena's jaw stiffens at their actions.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

After dinner, they're all standing outside waiting for Ronon's car to be brought to the curb. They're talking about they're plans. "Oh!" Jennifer exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asks.

Jennifer is rubbing her earlobe. Then pats down her dress. "I lost my earring. I think I heard something drop on the floor during dinner. I'm gonna go back inside and look for it."

"I'll help you." Both Ronon and Kevin say in unison.

Jennifer's eyebrows raise at this. "Uh, Kevin, you can help."

As soon as they're out of earshot, Melena turns on him and growls "What the hell is that?"

"What?" He asks innocently.

"That!" She gestures towards the door.

"She lost her earring."

"So?! You're not her date."

"Auto response." He simply says.

"It's not just that Ronon!" she tells him in a frustrated voice. "This whole night. I thought it was just going to be you and me. It's Valentine's Day! A double date. Really?"

"It's not like I planned it." Ronon explains. "They couldn't make reservations."

"And how the hell is that your problem?"

"I have contacts here. And she's my bestfriend."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." She mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always do things that revolve around her."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do." She spit back.

"Like what?"

"Like, how come I've never spent the night at your place? How come I don't have a toothbrush in your bathroom?"

"Again? Really?" Ronon asks in frustration. "We've gone over this a million times."

"Exactly!" Melena tells him. "A million times. And still I have not slept at your place. Ever! We've been together for a year now and I have never woken up in your bed."

"I told you, it's just weird. We've sort of made it like an unspoken house rule."

"Ronon! You don't even have a toothbrush a my place. You have one shirt. That's it. And only because I bought it for you."

"I like having all my things in one place." He tells her.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Ronon asks, throwing his hands up.

Jennifer and Kevin finally emerges from the restaurant but stop when they overhear Ronon and Melena arguing. Jennifer decides to let them know that they'll be going on their separate ways but before she can say anything Melena says "I don't know if there's anything going on with the two of you. And I have the strongest feeling that one of you is attracted to the other. I don't know who it is. But if it's you, you better tell me now."

Ronon answers "You're being ridiculous, Melena." This makes Jennifer stiffen.

"Am I?" Melana asks.

"There's nothing going on between Jennifer and I." He reassures her. "Can we just please stop?"

Jennifer then walks up to them, her expression changing to a pleasant one so they wouldn't know that she heard everything. Kevin trails behind her slowly. "Hey! So, um, Kevin and I are gonna go take a walk. You guys go on ahead. You know, do your own thing."

"You sure?" Ronon asks.

Melena rolls her eyes. "Of course she's sure. She's on a date." She tugs on Ronon's arm with a little force. "Come on."

"Ronon, man, thanks for letting us share your table." Kevin says, shaking his hands.

"Anytime." Ronon replies sincerely. He realizes that Kevin is a nice decent guy. "Take care of her. If you need a ride or something, just give me a call." He bends down to kiss Jennifer on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ronon." She tells him.

Jennifer and Kevin walk down the sidewalk, she looks back at Ronon, who's helping a still fuming Melena inside the car.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"So, tell me, should I just back out now?" Kevin asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jennifer asks.

"Ronon."

"What about him?" She asks innocently.

"Come on, Jennifer. I was there, too." He tells her. "I'm not deaf."

"Like he said. It's ridiculous." She reminds him. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, I totally believe that." Kevin says, setting his hands over his heart to show his sincerity. "But it doesn't mean that you guys aren't attracted to each other."

Jennifer looks at him contemplatively.

"Look, I'm not judging. I like you. But I can't play second string to someone that you're possibly in love with."

"Is it that obvious?" Jennifer asks.

"Not really." He tells her. "It's actually really subtle. I haven't seen you make googly eyes yet. But then I've only seen you together twice."

Jennifer snorts at this.

"So how long?"

"So long, it's pathetic."

"And you've never told him?" He asks.

"Hell no!" She tells him. "He's my bestfriend. You know how that usually ends."

"No I don't." Kevin answers. "And would it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you rather go on thinking about the 'what ifs' and pine for a guy who could or could not feel the same way. Or take the leap and get closure."

"You mean ruin our friendship." Jennifer points out.

Kevin laughs. "You women think too much."

She laughs along with him. And then suddenly quiets down. "I'm sorry Kevin." Jennifer apologizes.

"Can't help who you love, right?"

"I didn't mean to lead you on."

"You didn't exactly lead me on." He says. "It's only been a week."

"Well thanks for understanding anyway."

**TBC.**

_Note: take note that Ronon did not deny that there might be an attraction._


	15. Chapter 15: Falling in Love at a Coffee

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Sorry it took me so long to update… I got busy. I'm watching Blade Trinity right now and can't decide which is the best Vampire slaying duo… Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds or Kate Beckinsale and Scott Speedman. Sooo hard… And you know what's weird? The set that they used in Blade Trinity is Atlantis! Awesome, I just found out about this just now!"_

_Note: "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg_

**February 15, 2010:**

"John." Ronon says, messing with John's already messed up hair. "Dude, we're gonna head out. I left a key for you on top of the kitchen counter."

"Mmmm." John murmurs as he pulls up the cover over his head. He mumbles something to Ronon.

"What'd he say?" Jennifer asks as she tosses a banana to Ronon.

"Something about being too bright." He replies.

Jennifer grins and walks to the floor to ceiling windows and pulls the linen curtains closed, taking pity on their friend.

John's head pops out from beneath the blanket, without opening his eyes, he says "Thanks Jen."

"You're welcome sweetie." Jennifer answers.

"Good morning!" A voice calls out cheerfully.

Jennifer's head quickly whips around in surprise. Her eyes widen when she sees Melena dressed in scrubs, tying her damp hair into a ponytail. She stands on her tiptoes, puts her arms around Ronon's neck and kisses him on the mouth.

Jennifer and Ronon's eyes meet. His eyes showing a little bit of guilt. But Jennifer doesn't say anything. Instead, she walks over to the hallway closet and grabs her coat. "So Melena, are you joining us for coffee?"

"Of course I am." She says smugly.

"The hospital is the other way though." Ronon points out.

"So is your office." She says in return, snapping a little bit.

"But I don't have to be at work until 10."

Melena then says "So do I. I called Sarah, I asked her to cover for me for another hour and a half."

"Well, then, that settles it." Jennifer says trying to sound cheerful. "Let's go, coz I have to be at work by 9 unlike both of you." She walks to the door and deliberately yells "See you later John!"

"Umph!" John says with irritation. Ronon walks out with Melena, snickering.

**X**

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you  
Yes there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
_I wanna come too-_

_I think that possibly_  
_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_No one understands me_  
_Quite like you do_  
_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was_  
_About the same coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew-_

_I never knew just what it was_  
_About this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew-_

"Hey guys, got them ready for you!" The girl behind the counter says to Ronon and Jennifer, sliding two large coffee cups over the counter.

Ronon hands a ten dollar bill as he and Jen say "Thanks" simultaneously.

"Uh Ronon…" Melena says, tapping him on the arm.

"Oh, geez!" Ronon says, almost spitting his coffee back into the cup. "Sorry, totally forgot."

The girl behind the counter looks confusingly at the three of them.

"What do you want?" Ronon asks Melena.

"A soy latte." Melena says, slightly annoyed. "Large."

Ronon hands the barista a five dollar bill. Smiles sheepishly at her.

"Soy latte." She yells at her co-worker.

"Thanks, Abby." Ronon says, ushering Melena towards the other end of the counter to wait for her coffee.

Abby subtly gestures towards to them as she looks at Jennifer questioningly.

"Ronon's girlfriend." Jennifer clears up for her.

"B – I thought that…"

"No." Jennifer says smiling, a little sadly.

"Wow." Abby says with a bit of disappointment lacing her voice.

**X**

Ronon is looking towards Jennifer's general direction. She turns around and smiles at the person standing behind her. Melena is talking to him, but he's hardly listening since he's busy watching Jennifer walk around the coffee shop randomly touching books.

This is the coffee shop that they go to every morning before he brings her to work. They found it while they were jogging one morning. Just a small bookshop that also serves as a coffee shop. It wasn't like a regular Starbucks where everything was so commercialized. The books they sold were mostly second hand. The mismatched furniture and the rustic look of the place made it quaint and homey.

For some strange reason, he felt like he was betraying Jennifer by taking Melena here. He looks over to Melena who's still talking. And then back to Jennifer who grabs a book from the shelf and suddenly smiles. She looks up at him and waves the book, dancing her weird victory dance, waving the book in front of her chest. It's obvious from the big smile on her face that it's a book that she's been looking for a long time now.

Ronon shakes his head in amusement. She can be so silly at times.

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you  
Yes, there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
_Now I'm shining too-_

_Because, oh because_  
_I've fallen quite hard over you_

His eyes follow her as she walks back to the counter to purchase her book. She absentmindedly hands her credit card to Abby while she reads the back cover of the book. She briefly looks up at Abby and smiles, shakes her head no, possibly to refuse to bag her purchase, and thanks her. She turns around and walks towards him.

"Look what I've got." Jennifer says in a sing song voice.

He looks at it, but barely reads it before she snaps it back to herself to read it again. He sees Melena eye the book and wrinkle her nose. He scowls a bit at this.

"Can you believe this?" Jen says. "I have been looking for this book for ages."

"Let's go." Melena says dismissively. "I don't want to be late for work."

"Thought you said you didn't have to be at the hospital til ten?" Ronon asks.

"Traffic, Ronon. Traffic." Melena says with obvious annoyance.

Jennifer tugs on Ronon's arm. "Yeah, let's go. I kinda want to get to the office early so I can start reading my book."

"Okay." Ronon agrees. He can't help compare the two of them again. It's as if Melena is always so annoyed with life. While Jennifer can just go with the flow. So carefree. He admits to himself that it's partly his fault why Melena acts that way. He thought that having her sleep over at the apartment would change her attitude. But it didn't.

This morning, back at their apartment, he felt so guilty when he saw Jennifer staring at Melena's back. He just broke an unspoken rule between them. No sleepovers. But she didn't say anything. And she won't ever say anything. Because that's just the kind of girl she is.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was_  
_About the same coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew-_

_I never knew just what it was_  
_About this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew-_

_All of the while_  
_All of the while, it was you_  
_You-_  
_You-_  
_You-_

He watches Jennifer greet the doorman before she enters the building. The doorman tips his hat towards her. He's been working at the building for several years now, an old man probably around the age of sixty or seventy. Jennifer turns around to look back at him and wave. Something they've gotten so used to over the years… him sitting in his car, waiting for her to wave back, their signal that he can leave already.

He hears Melena clear her throat so he turns back to the steering wheel and pulls to the left to drive off.

**TBC.**

_Note: I have to be honest that sometimes this whole love triangle thing between all three of them annoys me. Especially Ronon. Yes, Melena (in this story) can be a bitch. And yes she was a bitch even in the beginning… but I feel bad for her too. But then you can't really choose who you fall in love with. And Ronon is not perfect (bodywise, yes, he is), he's a guy. He's with one girl but pines for another. But don't worry, I'm never going to make him cheat on Melena._


	16. Chapter 16: One Of the Boys

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry_

_Note: RowenR, you are going to get your wish… at least a little bit of it… Lorne and Cadman coming right up!_

**February 15, 2010:**

"Oh thank God, Coffee!" Laura says as she reaches for a cup that Evan is handing to her.

"Late night?" Evan asks without too much interest.

"Sort of." She replies, blowing through the tiny cup hole.

"Valentine's day date with what's-his-face?" He asks as he sits down on his chair, logging on to his computer. She just answers him with a shrug and gets up, walking down the rows of desks lined up in the police station.

Another officer, Chambers, sitting at his desk swivels around to watch her walk away and whistles. "Looking good Cadman."

She ignores the comment and continues to walk down the hallway. She turns slightly to look back at Evan who's already engrossed in his work.

**Flashback to College:**

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way_

__

The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
You high five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

"So where are you going again?" John asks as he tosses a football in the air while he lays on his back on Laura's bed while she packs her clothes.

"Ugh, John, Paris. I've told you that so many times, and Venice and London too." Laura replies with a bit of annoyance.

"And you're going to do this all by yourself?" Jennifer and Ronon enter her bedroom as he says this, so he turns his head to look at Jennifer. "Jen, why can't you go with her? You guys are always together. She can't go all by herself."

"I'm going back to see my dad." Jennifer says.

Ronon kicks Johns feet and scowls at him. Laura shakes her head. Jennifer's mom had just died a year before, John had probably forgotten that. Jennifer was suppose to go with her, but decided that her dad needed her more.

"Where's Evan?" John asks, sitting up and running his hand through his always messy hair.

Ronon grabs a chair and pushes it towards Jennifer for her to take a seat and then answers John. "Downstairs still. Getting something to drink from the fridge."

"Did I hear my name?" Evan asks, finally joining the group leaning against the doorjamb, taking a sip from the coke he found in the refrigerator.

"Ev, dude, you should tell Laura that her going off to Europe is not such a good idea." John says, tossing the football at him.

Evan catches it easily. "Yeah, what he said, Cadman." Nodding at John.

"Whatever." Laura says, making a face. "Can you at least be on my side?" She asks Jennifer who's flipping through piles of paper on her desk.

"I _am_ on your side." Jennifer says with a smile. "I think you going off to Europe is a…" She tries to find the perfect word. "… splendid idea."

"Splendid idea!" John and Evan mimic Jennifer teasingly with an English accent and shaking their heads mockingly.

"Shut up." Jennifer says affectionately.

"Let's go…" John finally says. "I think it's getting too crowded in here." Eyeing the girly intimates that Laura is starting to take out of her drawers, he cringes at this."

"But…" Evan starts to say, his head twisting around to peer at Laura's underthings, while John pushes him out the door.

Jennifer's nose twitches when Ronon ruffles her hair as he moves to the door.

A few seconds later they hear the boys yell from down the hallway to the stairway. "Splendid!" That was Ronon.

"Splendid!"

"Splendid!" And laughter follows.

"Seriously, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm going to be backpacking it. I'll be staying in expensive hotels and joining tours and all that." Laura exclaims.

"He's your cousin, Laura." Jennifer points out. "Ronon would be saying the exact same thing if I were the one going on this trip on my own."

"I guess so." Laura finally agrees. She sees Jennifer walk up to her walk-in-closet.

"Maybe you can get a makeover." Jennifer says as she fingers the sleeves of some of Laura's clothes. "Might as well, you'll be in Paris. I wish I was going with you."

"Are Ronon and Teyla going back to California with you?" Laura asks absentmindedly.

"Just Ronon." Jennifer says. "Teyla says she has to stay… something about art class of some sort. But I…"

Laura has stopped listening and takes this opportunity to surreptitiously look out her bedroom window to watch the guys fool around outside her doorstep. She lightly lifts the flimsy curtain and spots Evan with John and Ronon. Ronon is sitting on the steps, While John is still tossing the football back and forth from his left hand to his right. A girl in a bike cruises on by and Evan stands close enough to her path and takes a mock bow as she passes. Then John yells "Splendid!"

"Splendid!" Evan answers back. And they all end up laughing.

Laura stifles her own giggles. And then clears her throat when she notices Jennifer start to turn around from the corner of her eye.

**Three Months Later:**

__

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
And I studied Lolita religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me

'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_

"What's wrong with you?" John asks Laura, looking at her from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" Laura spits back, obviously insulted.

"There's something different."

"They're called legs, John." Jennifer says as she hooks her arm through Laura's.

"Yeah, I know that." John replies. "But why are they… bare?"

"Men." Jennifer and Laura say in unison as they walk away. When she went to Paris, she took Jennifer's advice and got a makeover. Gone are her loose shirts and pony tails. She came back with a more feminine look. Her mother loved her new look, and even offered to buy more clothes for her.

"New girl?" Bates asks as he walks up to John.

"New…? That's my cousin, you idiot." John says, scowling at Bates. Knowing exactly what's going on in Bates' head. He catches up to the two girls, hikes up his practically empty backup and half covers Laura's body from curious eyes. Jennifer laughs at this.

"What's so funny?" Evan asks as he joins them.

"John." Jennifer says.

"No he's not." Evan says with a smirk.

"No, it's just his reaction." Jennifer tells him.

"Which is totally unnecessary." Laura says with frustration as she turns slightly to her right to smack her older, over protective cousin with her binder… repeatedly.

"I don't get it." Evan says.

"You don't see it?" Jen asks incredulously. "The transformation?"

Evan looks over at Laura and tries to think what changed. "You mean her hair?" He asks. "It's more red I guess… I think it looks nice." He leans back a little to look at John. "Dude, I think it looks nice."

"Geez, seriously!" Laura exclaims, throwing her free hand up in the air, Jen let's go, before it starts to become contagious." She pulls Jennifer alongside her, leaving both guys.

"What?" Evan asks in a loud voice. And then asks John "What's contagious?"

"Ignorance!" Laura shouts back, not turning around.

**Present:**

"All that makeover, and he still didn't notice." Laura says under her breath as she pretends to take her pick from a box of donuts while she stares at Evan from the corner of her eye.

"Pardon?" Asks a very tall blonde god.

"Oh nothing." Laura answers, only realizing just then the she had spoken louder than she intended to.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Sherman." He says, flashing a brilliant smile at her as he holds out his hand.

"Stewart…" Laura says, shaking his hand. "You're the new guy."

"That I am." He replies, not letting go of her hand. "And you are?"

"Cadman." She says, taking her hand back. "You're on my team."

__

I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

**TBC.**

_Note: Charlie Sherman is an original character. Couldn't really come up with a blonde god from Atlantis. I think they were all brunettes… I think._


	17. Chapter 17: Just the Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars_

_Note: Don't worry hbwriter, we all love happy endings, don't we? (Wink wink!). RowenaR, I would lock them up in their own rooms…but unfortunately it's an AU and they're not exactly on Atlantis, but have no fear… they'll soon realize who exactly they should be with. Qbotu67, here's your update, this time an Elizabeth/Mike story. I hope you all enjoy this. _

**February 16, 2010:**

It's a Tuesday night and Mike, Elizabeth, Simon and Kate are working late in the office.

"I think I need some coffee." Simon announces. "I don't think I can look at another case file until I've had some caffeine in me."

"Do you want me to pour you a cup from the kitchenette?" Elizabeth asks. Mike looks up as she says this to Simon.

"Actually I was thinking I might just run down to Starbucks out on the corner. Hate the coffee here, they never clean it out well. Always tastes like soap." He says, getting up from his chair. "Anyone want anything from there?"

Kate gets up from her chair and grabs her jacket. "I think I might just join you. I need the air anyway." She says defensively.

"Right." Elizabeth says with a bit of sarcasm.

"No coffee for me." Mike pipes in. "I happen to like the coffee here." Elizabeth smirks at this without looking up.

"Okay, well, we'll be off." Kate says with a sing song voice.

When Simon and Kate turn around and leave the office, Elizabeth mimics her as she makes a face "Okay, well we'll be off… lying, fiancé-stealing bitch." She continues to jot down notes on her legal pad.

Mike's eyebrows raise up at this. And says with a laugh "Elizabeth Weir…"

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)_

"What?" She asks innocently. "Did you actually think I'm blind to all that?"

"No." He said. And then leans forward. "But why stay? Why are you still with him?"

She shrugs at this then says "Teyla says it's because we've been together for a long time now and I might be feeling that it would be such a waste."

"And..?"

"And what?" Elizabeth asks.

"And do you agree with her?" He continues.

She shrugs again. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she's right. Or maybe I'm just stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid." Mike tells her, leaning back against his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "I think you're a bit too analytical."

"And what does that mean?" She asks with a snort, putting down her pen.

"Look, we've been working on this case for a couple of months now. I've seen how thorough you are. You sometimes have four books and three more computers in front of you just so you can be sure that the one… and I mean just one…" He holds up his index finger for her to see "word is the right translation. You're meticulous and you refuse to give up until you have the right answer."

"Okay… but what does that have to do with anything?" Elizabeth says.

He shakes his head, grinning at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, Elizabeth, but you are the dumbest smart person I've ever met in my life."

"Hm. That's what Teyla says about me."

"What I'm trying to say is that you probably just want proof that he's cheating on you." Mike says. "You know, before you do anything else. You're thorough. Like I just said."

Her eyebrow lifts up at this. "Wow, you actually said the word out loud."

"What word?"

"Cheating." Elizabeth says. "I haven't even been able to say it myself."

"You should try it sometime." He told her. "Saying the word I mean. Not doing it. Karma and all that." He gets up from his chair. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. I guess. You wouldn't happen to have a hidden bottle of vodka in your desk, would you?" She asks.

"Elizabeth, you surprise me." He says with a smile. He pulls her chair out for her so she can stand. "I don't have any vodka, but I did get a bottle of Bailey's from our Christmas Party." He walks out of the conference room and leads her to his office, walks up to one of the file drawers and reaches in the back. Mike pulls out a bottle and smiles. "I hope this is to your satisfaction."

"Irish coffee!" Elizabeth exclaims as she grabs the bottle and heads for the kitchenette.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

"Hey, hey, that's too much." Mike says with a laugh. "I still have to drive home."

"Right." Elizabeth replies, handing the mug to Mike.

"You know what would be good with this right now?" He asks her.

"What?" She says as she sips her Irish coffee.

"A ham croissant sandwich." He replies, putting down his mug on the counter and reaching into the bread box, pulls out two croissants and places it on two plates. He then pulls open the refrigerator and grabs a deli container filled with ham. Elizabeth starts helping him and slices the croissants in two, while he takes out a jar of mayonnaise and some sliced cheese. "No lettuce though."

"I can live with that." Elizabeth says, moving aside so Mike can take her place in preparing the sandwiches.

"What are you doing?" He asks her while he spreads mayonnaise on the croissants. Eyeing her dial her cellphone.

"Calling Simon." Elizabeth says as she sits on a stool.

He shakes his head at this. Trying not to show his frustration with her.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

"Hello." Elizabeth says on her cellphone, she puts it on speaker.

"_Elizabeth?"_ Simon says on the other line.

"Yeah it's me. Who else would it be?"

"_Did you want something?"_ They hear a girlish laugh in the background.

"No. Just wanted to call you and let you know that Mike and I think that we should wrap this up for tonight. It's getting late." She says, leaning over Mike so she can grab a piece of ham. He steadies her when she almost falls over. She grins at him. "So you should head back home." She pops the ham in her mouth.

"_What about…" _He starts to say, but Elizabeth cuts him off.

"Mike will drive me home. We'll finish up here. So you go on ahead. Bye." She taps on 'End Call' and smiles up at Mike. "That was actually quite… what's the word…?" She says, tapping her chin.

"Liberating?" He finishes for her. "And very satisfying. I should hang up more on him."

"A little bit." She responds.

He hands her one ham croissant sandwich with a nod. She bites into it. "Mmmm. Fuck Starbucks."

**TBC.**

_Note: Now I'm hungry for a ham croissant sandwich! I loved Mike Branton. I thought he was really nice and good looking. Why did they not show more of him. Ugh! Thank god for Fanfiction! _


	18. Chapter 18: Fell in Love with a Girl

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

"_Fell in Love with a Girl" by White Stripes_

**February 17, 2010:**

Evan Lorne is sitting on his couch, getting ready to surf through the channels when the doorbell rings. It's after nine at night, and there is only one person he can think of who would be showing up at this hour in the middle of the week.

He doesn't even bother to look through the peephole, he just swings the door open to let his guest in.

"So I brought some burgers and curly fries in case we get hungry." Laura says as she strides through his door. She makes herself comfortable on his couch, dropping the bag of food on the coffee table. "So what are we watching?"

"Yeah, hey, so you doing anything tonight Lorne?" Evan says mockingly, holding up his hand to his ear like a phone. "No, okay, well we should hang out."

Laura snorts. "Whatever, Ev." She says, holding her hand up, one by one lifting a finger to count. "We both know that your social life consists of Me, Ronon and Jen, sometimes Teyla. And now John, since he's back."

Lorne frowns at her. But shrugs anyway. She's right. He doesn't really get out much. Yeah, sure, he'd join the guys at work for a beer after their shift, but other than that, he's almost always usually at home. And it doesn't help that the love of his life keeps popping up randomly at his place to "hang out".

_Fell in love with a girl  
fell in love once and almost completely  
she's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
she turns and says are you alright?  
I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside,  
bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating  
_

Evan sits down beside Laura on her left side and reaches over for the bag of burgers. He hands her one and then unwraps another one for himself. He bites into the greasy burger as Laura gets up to go to the kitchen, she comes back with two bottles of Budlight and hands one to him. Both bottles are already uncapped.

From the corner of his eye he can see her flipping through channels while toeing off her sneakers and then tucking her feet under her legs.

"I guess this is fine." She says to him, finally picking a channel, she's already unwrapping her burger. She picks through the sandwich and takes out the raw onions and pickles.

"I still can't fathom why you just never tell them to hold the onions and the pickles." He says, shaking his head.

"I guess coz it still leaves a hint of the flavor. I dunno. If I leave the stuff in there, then the flavor is too strong."

"Seriously?" He asks her, turning his head to look at her.

She shakes her head no. "Just making stuff up." She grins at him.

He laughs at that then leans back against the couch. Laura then adjusts her position just a little bit so that she's leaning against the couch and his shoulder, too. She grabs his beer bottle and lets it sit between her thighs, together with her own beer bottle.

"Really, Laura?" He asks. "It's gonna get warm fast."

"Well where are you going to put it?" She responds. "If you put it anywhere else, you'll have to lean forward every time, which means, I'll have to move with you, too."

"Then move." He tells her. "You don't have to lean on me."

"But I'm already comfortable." She tells him, burrowing more deeply against him. "Just suck it up, Lorne. Drink your beer faster so it's still cold."

He shakes his head in disbelief, but doesn't say anything else.

_Red hair with a curl  
mellow roll for the flavor  
and the eyes were peeping  
can't keep away from the girl  
these two sides of my brain  
need to have a meeting  
can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows that  
all love is fleeting  
she's just looking for something new  
and I said it once before  
but it bears repeating  
_

Halfway through the movie, Laura has shifted positions again. She's thrown one leg over his thigh, resting her sock covered foot on the edge of the coffee table.

Evan already has his one arm slung around her shoulder, his hand resting just below her breasts. He never makes the first move. Ever.

She starts rubbing his thigh through his sweatpants. With every rub, she gets closer to his inner thigh. And in a few seconds, her fingers glide over the bulge in his pants.

He stifles a hiss. This is his cue. His hand slides down to the edge of her sweater, and inches up and inside the fabric, letting his roughened palm caress the smooth skin of her stomach. She adjusts again, giving him more access to her chest.

Laura turns her head towards Lorne's, using her right hand, which is free, she pulls his head down for a kiss. He obliges her and takes her upper lip in between his, lightly nibbling. Her tongue darts out as she moans, her hand grips his thigh harder, closer to his crotch.

His other hand snakes its way to her own thigh, unceremoniously cupping her hot mound. He can feel her heat radiating through her stretchy jeans.

"Umph." She whimpers. She lets go of his face and her hand joins his under her sweater, urging him to play with her more. Evan lets her guide him under her bra, but squeezes her tits on his own, rolling her nipple until it can't get any harder. She squirms under his touch, bucking against his hand on her crotch.

His hand that's rubbing her raw moves to the top of her jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. He cups her through her panty, fingering her until he can feel her moisten the fabric. "Mmmm." She moans. One finger slides to the edge of the fabric, pushing it to the side, feeling her hot skin, and then her nub. She gasps in his ear, her head thrown back, she rolls her head to the side and takes a hold of his ear in between her teeth. He's breathing hard now, she's moved her ass over his crotch and is grinding down against him as he rubs her clit. Faster. Then he takes his middle finger and index finger and thrusts it in her. She gasps even louder. His thumb moves over her clit, playing with it while his two fingers go in and out of her wet hole. Her hands clutch the sides of his pants as she screams in pleasure.

_Can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows that  
all love is fleeting  
she's just looking for something new  
and I said it once before  
but it bears repeating  
_

**Flashback to College:**

"Cadman what are you doing here?" Lorne asks, getting up from the couch. Laura is standing in the middle of the foyer in his frat house, looking confused.

"Is John here?" She asks, weakly waving at the occupants of the living room as she walks towards Evan.

"No." Evan asks "He went out. Date I think."

She nods at this.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I don't… know." She replies. She lets her head drop. The floor suddenly becoming interesting to her, it seems.

"You… What do you mean…? Did…?" He runs his hand through his hair, and then takes a hold of her shoulders. "Bates… does he have something to do with this? Did he hurt you?" He tips her chin up, his eyes full of concern. "Did he…" He swallows the lump in his throat.

She shakes her head no.

"Then wh…"

She doesn't let him finish. "Can we go… I mean, I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Sure." He answers quickly. He looks around, then to the door.

Laura tugs on his arm. "Can we just go to your room?" She asks.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, if that's what you want."

She doesn't even answer him, and instead just walks up the stairs. She stops on the third step. He's still on the ground floor looking up at her. She turns around to look back at him, her eyebrow raises. Then he remembers that she wouldn't even know where his room was. So he skips the two steps at a time to lead the way.

When they reach the top of the stairs to the third floor, he steers her down a hallway to the left and opens the door to her room. "So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Bates and I broke up. I mean, he broke up with me."

"And you're sad about that?" He asks her, placing a chair in front of her and then sitting on the bed.

"I don't know." Laura answers.

"I'm confused." He says.

"So am I." She replies.

She finally takes a seat on the chair. Dropping her bag on the floor.

"I thought you liked him."

"I guess not enough to have sex with him." She tells him, blushing furiously.

He coughs a bit. "So I'm guessing that's the reason why he broke up with you." She just nods her head. "Probably why you're not crying over him either."

She looks up at him questioningly.

"You just said so yourself, you don't like him enough to have sex with him." He pointed out.

She smiles at this. "Right."

"So does this…" Gesturing to himself and her. "talk help a bit?"

"A lot actually." She assures him.

"Good." He grins. "So do you want me to beat him up for you?"

"Nah!" She tells him with a laugh. "I'm good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She reassures him, getting up from the chair, she's about to bend down to grab her bag, but Lorne beats her to it, setting it on her shoulder. "Thanks." She mumbles.

"Anytime, Laura." He tells her, putting his hand on the small of her back as they walk to the door.

Before he can turn the doorknob, she turns around suddenly and throws her arms around him. At first this surprises Evan, but in a few seconds his arms slowly wrap around her in comfort. They stand there, just like that, for a few more minutes, before she pulls away slowly, her eyes downcast at first, then slowly she looks up at him.

They stare at each other for another two minutes. His eyes dart to her mouth, she notices this. Her tongue peeks out, to lick her bottom lip. She hears a faint groan from the back of his throat. Her hand cups the back of his neck, fingers grazing his hair. He inches closer. So does she. Another inch, and their lips are a hair's breath away.

Neither one of them didn't know who initiated it, but soon they're both consumed by each others' hot kisses. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck. His hands are roving around her back, trying to find the perfect spot to place them, somewhere neutral and safe. He wanted to give her the option to stop him. But instead she steps closer to him, tiptoeing, her one arm pulling on his belt loop, making his crotch collide against hers. He groans aloud this time.

He pushes her gently against the door. He sees her hand grope for the doorknob at first he thinks she's trying to leave, so he pulls back a little bit. But she pulls him hard against her as she grips the doorknob and presses the button to lock it.

She reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. Her hand glides down his chest, unbuttoning his shorts. He stops her. She stops kissing him. Her eyes still glazy.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks her.

But instead of answering him, she moves from out of his arms and walks towards the bed. She unzips the zipper at the back of her dress, pulls the straps down and pushes the dress past her hips. She steps out of the dress, kicking it to the side, and slipping her sandals off her feet. She looks over her shoulder at him, and then crawls to the middle of the bed, pulling his blanket aside from one corner. She slips inside and lays down, putting one arm underneath her head. She still doesn't say anything.

He's stunned. But in thirty seconds he turns on his desk lamp and flips off the ceiling light. And in less than 10, he's fumbling with his shorts. He felt like he was seventeen again. Clumsy and inexperienced. He finally strips down to his boxers, moves to the side of the bed and slips in beside her. They start to kiss shyly at first. Then their kisses get harder and more demanding, they're both trying not to make too much noise so as not to disturb the other people in the house. He reaches behind her to turn on his music to disguise their moans and groans.

"Condom." She says.

"Right." He moves on top of her and pulls open his bedside drawer and grabs a foil packet. He rips it open and sets it on top of the table to be prepared He turns his attentions back to Laura. Her hands are caressing his back. They feel so good. He kisses her neck, slipping the straps of her bra past her shoulders. They're the front clasp types. Perfect. He nuzzles his way down. Flicking the clasp with just two fingers, her breasts spill out, milky white and plump. He fills his hands with the perky globes. Squeezing them gently. She sighs in response. He kisses his way down, stopping to lick her bellybutton. Then his face is on her hot core. He takes a deep breath. Intoxicating. She gasps this time. Her breathing becoming erratic. He pulls on her underwear, sliding it down her thighs and then legs. He kisses her thighs. First one then the other. He looks up at her, her eyes are shut, her hand clutching the pillow behind her, the other gripping the bed sheet. He licks her clitoris. And her thighs threaten to close up, but he grips them and pushes them down, against the bed. He licks her slowly this time, and her eyes flutter open. She watches him eat her. Suck her and lick her until he can feel her juices moisten that whole part of her.

So wet. And hot. He's so hard he can't take it anymore. He moves up and over her, his hand replacing his mouth. "Are you sure about this?" He asks again.

Instead of saying anything, she lifts her pelvis up to push against his hand, throws her head back, with her eyes shut, biting her lower lip, showing that she's enjoying his touch.

That's all the answer he needs. Evan reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the condom, rolls the rubber over his cock until it reaches the base. He then readies her tight pussy with two fingers, stretching her just a little bit. He presses on her clit, stroking her g-spot. When he feels her bucking up against his hand, and hear her moans get louder, he knows that he's bringing her to orgasm. Her vagina tightens around his fingers and she's about to scream, he covers her mouth with his own, grabs her hips and slowly thrusts into her, breaking the barrier. She flinches at this. Fortunately, she was about to come, so the pain wasn't as bad as it should have been. Unfortunately, it cancelled out her orgasm.

After a few seconds he asks. "Are you okay?" She nods her head in response. He gives her a few more seconds to get used to his size. When she finally moves he takes this as his cue to continue. He thrusts into her slowly at first. And then they naturally pick up speed. She's closing up around his cock and he knows she's near. "Let go." He whispers into his ear. She nods. Throws her head back and screams into the pillow. He pumps into her three more times before he himself lets go. He groans into the pillow beside her head, and then collapses on top of her.

**X**

The next morning he wakes up to find himself alone in his bed. He lifts up the blanket to find spots of blood on the sheets. He looks at the clock and sees that it's already five after ten in the morning. He quickly gets up and grabs a few clothes and heads for the showers.

"Hey buddy, long night?" John asks as he's running up the stairs with Ronon.

God of all the people to run to when he's barely awake. "Yeah, well, um, Laura stopped by last night. Looking for you."

"Everything okay? She didn't mention anything when I called this morning." John asks. Ronon leans against the banister as he plays with a football.

"Bates broke up with her." He tells him. John's eyebrow raises at this. "Don't worry, she's fine. We had a good talk."

"Great." John says, clapping him on the back. "We're going to grab a bite to eat in a bit, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Yeah, yeah, won't be for another hour or so." John tells him. "The girls are still getting ready."

"Girls?" Evan asks before he walks into the bathroom.

"Yeah." John says, giving him a look.

"Jennifer, Teyla, Liz and Laura." Ronon says.

"Right."

"See you later."

"Yeah."

**X**

"So um about last night…" Evan says as he's getting a coke from the soda dispenser.

"Last night was great." Laura tells him, looks over her shoulders at their group. "But we can't let anyone know what happened."

"B…" He starts to say.

"It'll be catastrophic." She tells him, and then pleads. "Please, We can't tell anyone. Especially John."

"John." He repeats.

"Yeah, never, ever John." She doesn't even give him a chance to respond as she whirls around and quickly takes her place beside Jennifer.

_Fell in love with a girl  
fell in love once and almost completely  
she's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
she turns and says are you alright?  
I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside,  
bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating_

_Can't think of anything to do_  
_my left brain knows that_  
_all love is fleeting_  
_she's just looking for something new_  
_and I said it once before_  
_but it bears repeating_

**Back to the Present:**

He can't take it anymore. He flips her over the couch and pushes down her jeans, he releases himself from his own restraining sweatpants and boxers and takes her from behind.

"Aaah." She screams aloud. The entrance to her vagina is even more tight since her pants are keeping her from spreading her legs apart. But it doesn't matter. In fact it's even better. The friction is amazing. His balls are slapping against her butt cheeks as he pistons in and out of her. She gasps as she feels him reach her g-spot. He cups her with one hand and pulls at her clitoris. He thrusts faster and harder. Until he can feel himself reach his point.

"I'm coming." He says in a strangled voice, and with that, she slams back against him harder and harder to help him reach his climax while he furiously rubs against her. He yells as he lets loose, still pumping in and out of her. She cums seconds later. Both breathing heavily. They collapse on the floor, wrapped in each others' arms.

**TBC.**


	19. Chapter 19: Breathe Me

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Breathe Me by Sia_

_Note: So sorry that it's taken me this long to update… Life took over and work has been stressful. But I hope there are still Stargate Atlantis' lovers out there… I know Rhaddict is still one! And I have her to thank for getting me started again._

"Simon, we need to leave now and meet Mike at this address." Elizabeth tells her fiancé as she slides a piece of paper that she had jotted on while she was on the phone. She carefully slides her files in a leather briefcase. "Apparently they found some new evidence that'll prove the kidnappings."

"Are we leaving now?" Simon says, as he looks up from the piece of paper.

"Yes, now." She replies. "There are more notes in that old language that I need to translate. And unfortunately they're all written on walls." And then adds "They're taking pictures now. But I want to see them in its entirety."

He looks at his watch and then at the phone sitting on the desk. "Why don't you go ahead." He tells her. "I have some more things to do, but I'll be right behind you."

"Should I wait in the car then?" She asks as she grabs her purse from the couch and slings it on her shoulder.

"No. No, go on ahead to the site and I'll meet you there. I need to type up that proposal and send it to Hammond for all that equipment we're going to need for the excavation in Sateda." He shakes his head. "All those bodies…"

She nods, then turns to leave. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"See ya!" He calls out as he starts typing on his computer.

Elizabeth walks down the long hallway from Simon's office, it actually takes her a few minutes to reach the main office area. She passes a few desks and randomly greets people on her way. She's already in the elevator when her phone rings. Mike's caller I.D. pops up on her screen. She smiles coz it's the bottle of bailey's that they shared that one night, apparently he was able to sneak a photo in while they were sharing Irish coffees.

"Mike, hey, I'm heading out of here right now. So I'll be there in about" She glances at her watch and then says "30-45 minutes maybe. I hope that's okay."

"_Take your time Elizabeth."_ He tells her over the phone. _"This tablet is not going anywhere."_

"Tablet?" She asks.

"_Yeah, well that's what these guys call it. It's written, or rather chiseled onto the whole side of the stone wall outside of this house."_

"Wow, I thought you were being a bit too cautious when you said you couldn't bring it in our lab. Now I get why."

"_Oh hey, so I called to ask if you can bring in those hard copy photos of those missing people that we have."_ He says. _"I know we have them in the database and get one of your assistants to email it to my phone, but it seems my 3G isn't working here."_

"Is it really in the middle of nowhere?" Elizabeth asks as the elevator reaches the basement. The door opens and she presses the button to the 14th floor to go back up.

"_Not exactly."_ He answers_. "You can actually see the city from up here. And there are a few houses on the way. But the last cell tower was probably miles and miles away."_ He tells her. _"I'm surprised I can still call you."_

"I'm special." Elizabeth says without thinking. She slaps her mouth immediately, shuts her eyes in embarrassment and doesn't say a word. She strains her ear, anticipating his reply.

"_Yes you are."_ You can literally hear him smile over the phone.

She just chuckles in reply. "So what do you need the pictures for?"

"_They kept a log book."_ He tells her. _"With pictures."_

"Pictures?" She asks, surprise evident in her voice. "Why so careless?"

"_Actually, not so careless, I mean sure, maybe a smidge careless, but not really._ _One of your guys stumbled onto it."_ He says with a laugh. _"He was carrying such a heavy load from the second floor that he dropped it and it created a hole right onto a step…"_

DING!

"_Where are you?"_ He asks her.

And she answers "Back upstairs. You asked me to grab the file of photos of those missing people."

"_Oh, right."_ And then continues to say _"When we were pulling out the stuff, we saw a false bottom in the step."_

"So they hid it there?"

"_Yeah."_ He answers. _"We never noticed it, since we weren't looking there, but from the side of the staircase, right at the seam, there's a very tiny latch, and that's how they get the log book in and out."_

"Hmmm, not careless then."

"_Nope. They didn't have anything digitally. So yeah, I would say that it was smarter_." Mike agrees. _"We just got lucky with the logbook."_

Elizabeth nods at this. She reaches the door at the end of the hall and turns the knob, but it's locked. She sets her briefcase down on the floor and rummages through her purse. She finds her keys and unlocks the door.

And then he adds _"So we're making sure to knock on every wall and floorboard just to make s…"_

"You bastard!"

"What?" He asks in confusion.

_Help, I have done it again__  
__I have been here many times before__  
__Hurt myself again today__  
__And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small_  
_I'm needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

Thud!

"Elizabeth!" Simon says in shock.

"You fucking bastard!"

"_Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"_ Mike repeatedly says.

"You lying, cheating son of a bitch!" She yells at him.

From down the hall, people start gathering.

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think!" Simon says desperately as he pushes Kate Heightmeyer off of his lap. Kate quickly tries to button her shirt back up over her exposed breasts.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elizabeth screams at him, and then repeats even more loudly "Are you fucking kidding me? Not what I think?" She shakes her head and lets out a snort. "First you cheat on me!" She walks over to his desk and grabs a picture frame and smashes it on the floor. Kate and Simon cringe at the sound.

"Then you lie to my face when I ask you if there is something going on!" She then grabs an award from the shelf behind his chair and throws it out the window, smashing it at the same time."

"Lizzie!" Simon protests.

"Elizabeth?" Says Mike, his voice coming from Elizabeth's cell phone which she dropped on the floor when she walked in.

"Shut your trap and sit the fuck down you asshole." Elizabeth grinds out. At the corner of her eye, she sees Kate Heightmeyer trying to surreptitiously slip out. "You, sit! She points back at the couch. Since you made a point to wedge yourself between my fiancé, ex-fiance," She looks pointedly at Simon and then back at Kate "and myself, you should stay."

"And you!" She looks back at Simon. "Don't call me Lizzie." She turns back to the shelf and picks up a vase. She sees Simon stand up, holding his hands out as if to beg. "This," she says, turning back to face him, gesturing to the vase "was more important to you, than our relationship." She fakes throwing it down on the floor. He reacts to this and then realizes that she wasn't going to break it.

"Elizabeth please." He begs. And then gestures to Kate and himself and then back to her "This doesn't mean anything… a moment of weakness."

Kate's head whips towards him, a frown on her face and starts to say "Wha…"

"Bitch, shut up." Elizabeth warns her. "How dare you, Simon? So now you're insulting my intelligence? I can't blame you though, I was stupid to let this last this long."

"Honey, please… I love you."

That was it.

Before he can even react, the vase she was just holding goes sailing out the window.

"Elizabeth!" He screams, running towards the window and watches it fall to ground.

Elizabeth doesn't even wait for him to pull his head back in. She grabs a file on the desk and her phone and briefcase on the ground. She walks down the hall while the people disperse. They quickly get back to their previous positions, embarrassed by what happened, but Elizabeth walks by with her head high.

She pushes the down button at the elevator and she walks in. As soon as she turns around to face the closing doors, she sees a sea of sympathetic faces.

As soon as the elevator door slides shut, her tears start to fall.

X

She's in the car when she remembers that she was on the phone with Mike when she walked in on Simon and Kate having sex or was at least about to.

"Mike?"

"Is everything okay?" He asks, and then retracts. "Of course, it's not. That was a stupid question"

"It's fine." Elizabeth says, wiping her cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"You know you don't have to come in today." Mike says. "You should go home, maybe take some time alone." He tells her. "Take a day or two. Hell, take a week."

She snorts at that. "That is the last thing I want to do now." She tells him. "I'll meet you there in 45 minutes. See you in a bit."

"Okay."

X

When Elizabeth had said that she was sorry he had to hear that, all he wanted to say was that he'd been wanting to hear that from her eversince he met her. But he thought better of it and just said the next best thing.

He wants her to take the time off, but also wants to spend every minute with her. Especially now that she broke up with Simon. Is that what she did? Did she break up with Simon? He hopes so. She's too good for him. And he's… a loser.

When would be the appropriate time to ask her out? Is two weeks too soon? A Month?

A month, maybe month will do.

X

"Hey." Elizabeth says as Mike opens her car door for her. "I guess it's not that far. Took me only a little over half an hour."

Mike studies her face. There were traces of puffiness. But not as bad as he thought they would be.

"Yes, I cried." Elizabeth ensures him, giving him a small grin.

He smiles back sheepishly. "Sorry." He says, and then adds "You still look beautiful though." He takes the file from her and leaves her standing by her car with a surprised look on her face. He looks back over his shoulder, and they stare at each other for a few seconds.

X

Buzz!

"Lizzie is that you?" Teyla asks over her intercom.

"Yes." She says, sounding so defeated.

Teyla presses a button and then says "Come on up sweetie."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth is wrapped in Teyla's arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Teyla tells her as she ushers her in.

"It's my fault. I should've listened to you."

"You're fault?" Teyla asks incredulously. "So it's your fault that he can't keep his dick in his pants? He's an ass."

"Thanks Teyla." They walk into a bedroom. "And thanks for picking up my stuff from the apartment. I don't think I can walk into that place anytime soon."

The phone in Teyla's pocket rings, She takes it out to answer it. It's her Brother. "Ronon, I'm going to have to call you back."

"_But I really need to talk to you."_

"Teyla it's okay, it might be important." Elizabeth tells her.

"_Is that Lizzie?"_ Ronon asks.

"Yes." She walks out of the room, not out of earshot, but in a lower voice she says "She left Simon. I'll tell you all about it later."

"_How's she doing_?" He asks.

She looks through the door and answers "She's holding up."

"_I can beat him up for her."_

"Ronon says that he'll beat the asshole up for you."

"Tell him that he's not worth it." Elizabeth says with a smile.

Teyla turns her head back and says on the phone. "She says he's not worth it."

"_Okay, I'll just rough him up a bit… teach him a lesson."_

"I'll let her know. Look, sweetie, I know you said you need to talk to me…"

"_Hey, Lizzie needs you. Go." He reassures her. "I'll just call you later."_

"Thanks Ronon."

"_Love you, Teyla."_

"Love you too, Ronon." Teyla presses the end button on her phone and walks back in the beroom. "Lizzie, you know I'd do anything for you." She tells Elizabeth as she turns down the comforter on the bed.

"I won't stay too long. Only until I can find my own place."

"Oh honey, you know you're always welcome here… for as long as you need to." She reassures her. "It's a three bedroom apartment. You'll always have a place here. You know that."

Elizabeth nods, tears start rolling down her face and Teyla pulls her close for a hug.

_Ouch I have lost myself again__  
__Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,__  
__Yeah I think that I might break__  
__I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small_  
_I'm needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small_  
_I'm needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

**TBC.**


End file.
